A new and improved life
by trispri0r
Summary: Tris is now officially Dauntless and she is more brave than ever before. She is training initiate with her old instructor, Four, who she has been avoiding. What happens when Four starts to like Tris? What if she might like Uriah instead? Fourtris never occurred, which means she knows nothing about Four's past or his name, but there will be Fourtris in this story eventually .
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

I wake up with a pounding headache.

I crawl out of bed slowly and make my way towards the bathroom. I look in the mirror to see my face smudged with makeup and my hair sticking out everywhere.

_What the hell happened last night? _I remember being with Uriah for most of the night and that we were drinking but I can't remember anything else.

I wipe off my makeup and jump in the shower. The water is burning hot but it feels good against my skin. Christina would probably shun me if she found out I took really hot showers because "it ruins my hair". I roll my eyes at the thought and jump out of the shower and look in the mirror.

A lot has happened to my appearance these past couple months. I let my hair grow out so now it is at my elbows. I gained curves and a bigger chest, and I have a better fashion sense because I'm with Christina most of the time and her always talking about fashion has rubbed off on me. I'm still pretty pale but so is most of the people in Dauntless, considering that we don't go outside much.

I put on a tight black shirt and jeans. I'm trying my best to look intimidating since I'm training the new initiates today with Four. I haven't spoke to Four in a while. We hang out with the same group of friends, but to be honest he scares me. He is just so secretive and intimidating and plus he threw a knife at my ear. I take one more glance in the mirror and make my way to breakfast.

On the way there, I see a boy I have never seen before. He looks lost. "Do you need any help?" I ask and he whips his head towards my direction. His eyes widen and he bows his head down "Um, I was just looking for where breakfast is," he mutters and I smile. "I'm on my way there so I'll show you," I say and he returns my smile.

We walk in silence most of the way there until I let my curiosity get the best of me. "So do you live here?" I ask and he nods his head. "I had a rough night last night with drinking and stuff and I kinda just forgot where the lunchroom is," he says and slightly laughs. I laugh too and we walk into the lunchroom. I can feel all of my friends eyes on me and I turn to face the guy. "What's your name?" I ask him and before he answers he slips me a piece of paper. I open it up and see his phone number and name. "Thanks, Shane," I say and walk to my friends.

**Four/Tobias**

I walk to breakfast with Zeke that morning and he doesn't say anything most of the way. "So are you excited to work with Tris today?" he asks, breaking the silence and I shrug. Me and Tris don't talk a lot but I'm pretty sure she hates me after me throwing the knife during training and nicking her ear.

"Come on man, Tris is hilarious and nice. Oh and she's hot!" Zeke laughs and I join in. We sit down for breakfast and I sit next to Zeke and Uriah. Christina is talking about her new "fashion magazine" and all of the girls are listening closely. "There is another guy. 5 guys in a week! That has to be a record," Will says and points towards Tris.

She is laughing with some guy that is smiling widely at her. Tris has been getting a lot of guys to like her and every week we count to see how many guys flirt with her. So far his week is 5. He slips her a piece of paper and blushes when she opens it. Tris says something else to the guy and she leaves, heading towards our table.

"Hi guys," she says fiddling with her bracelet. "Hi guys? That's all you say after an insanely cute guy just flirted with you? What is on the piece of paper he gave to you?" Christina practically yells. Tris rolls her eyes and hands her the paper. "He gave you his number! OMG you have to call him!" Christina squeals and Tris shrugs.

That's what I like about Tris. She isn't like one of those crazy girls who live for the attention from guys, Tris couldn't care less about all that.

Tris changes the subject and turns her attention to Uriah. "Hey. Do you know what happened last night?" she asks while eating bacon. "Um no why," Uriah says.

"Well I remember being with you last night and I was hungover this morning," she states, while raising an eyebrow. Uriah blushes a deep red and violently shakes his head. Tris looks at him suspiciously and then grabs his cake.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Uriah yells but Tris shakes her head. "So you want to play like that don't you?" Uriah asks and runs over to Tris on the other side of the table. Tris just laughs and shoves a huge piece of cake in her mouth.

Uriah growls and stands behind her and starts tickling her. She starts to laugh but quickly elbows him in the gut and jumps on top of him while he is clutching his stomach. She positions him so that she is straddling him and some people wolf whistle and yell "Get some Uriah!" Tris rolls her eyes and says to Zeke "Give me the cake," without breaking eye contact with Uriah. Zeke laughs and hands her the cake and a fork.

Tris picks up a piece of the cake and stares at it, then eats it. Uriah groans and tries to get Tris off of him. The whole table is laughing at his attempt and Tris eats the whole cake in one bite. Uriah groans again and sits up, not even 6 inches away from Tris. I feel a weird sensation inside my stomach when they are that close together.

**Tris**

"That wasn't very nice was it?" Uriah whispers and I shake my head. "I thought it was pretty nice," I say then laugh. I feel dizzy when I'm this close to him considering what happened during initiation.

_Flashback_

_I walk the halls of Dauntless slowly, trying to clear off my head. Four just threw a freaking knife at my ear! I growl at the thought and I feel a hand on my shoulder. _

_"I swear to god if that's you Four I will kill you," I say angrily and turn around to see Uriah. "Oh I'm so sorry Uriah. It's just that Four threw a knife at my ear and I'm pissed," I say awkwardly and he nods. _

_"That's alright," he says while smirking a little bit and I smile. "Yeah, so what's up-" I say but I'm cut off with his lips against mine._

_I feel a warm sensation run through me and I kiss back. This is my first kiss, I might as well make it good. His hands are on my waist and mine are around his neck. We stay like this for a while and finally pull away._

_"Thanks Tris," Uriah says than walks off, leaving me standing there shocked. _

_Present_

My heart is racing when he is this close to me, and his is too because I can hear it. Someone clears their throat and we look at the person, it's Four. Uriah helps me up and we get back to eating breakfast, preparing ourselves for the new initiates to arrive.

Joy.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1! Sorry there wasn't a lot of Fourtris but there will be in a couple chapters. I promise it will get a lot more interesting and hopefully, I will do a truth or dare game soon with everyone in it. Please review, favorite, and follow this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris**

Me, Zeke, and Four talk the whole way to the net.

"So do you think it'll be a stiff this year?" Zeke asks, nudging my shoulder. I shrug "The only person I know from Abnegation that came to Dauntless is Tobias Eaton," I say.

"Who was that?" Zeke asks. "Well he was the son of the Abnegation leader and I'm pretty sure he went to Dauntless. He was very quiet but nice," I say and shrug. I wonder why Four isn't talking, he was talking before.

"Anyway, I'm thinking about having a party tonight at my apartment and you _missy_, are invited and so are you _sir_," Zeke says in a british accent. I nod and so does Four. Four and Zeke are talking about some weird story so I just block them out. We finally arrive and wait at the net.

To pass time Zeke starts to play some music and when a rap song is playing he starts twerking in front of me. "Get the hell away Zeke," I yell and he pouts. "Come on Tris, we all know you want some of this," Zeke says and motions to his body. Four laughs and I roll my eyes.

"If we are playing truth or dare tonight, I want you to get a videotape of mine or Uriah's apartment because I want to see what we did last night since he wont tell me," I say and Zeke looks confused.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" Four asks out of the blue and I stare at him. He barely talks to me, so this is a first. I shrug and my attention focuses to the scream emerging into the room. I see a flash of blue, an Erudite.

I help him up and he kinda just stares at me. "Name?" I ask, annoyed that he is looking my body up and down. "Cole," he says and smirks. "Go ahead Four," I say and look at Four. He looks furious and he is glaring at Cole. I wonder why, he finally yells "FIRST JUMPER COLE!" and the Dauntless cheer.

The rest of the initiates come down and we have 10 dauntless, 6 Erudite, 3 Candors, and no amity or Abnegation, which is pretty normal. Zeke takes the Dauntless born and me and Four show them the compound. I remember last year how scared I was, and I see the same expression in all of the initiates.

I look at Four who is showing them the Chasm. I always remembered how handsome he is with his full bottom lip, his dreamy blue eyes, and his muscles. _What is wrong with me today? _I say to myself.

Before I know it, the tour is over and we are walking to dinner. I catch up to Four and he looks startled when I start to talk to him.

**Tobias**

I'm pretty shocked when Tris walked up to me when we were walking to dinner with the initiates. "Sorry about not really saying anything earlier," she says and I smile.

"It's fine, you were perfect," I say and she mutters thanks. "So are you excited to be training the initiates," I ask her.

She laughs "Of course, it brings back memories when I was still the little Abnegation girl," she says and I remember what she said earlier.

She was talking about Tobias from Abnegation, me. I felt so stiff when she mentioned how I was that poor excuse for a father's son. It's not her fault though, I wouldn't blame anything on Tris.

"Yeah you have changed a lot since then," I reply. _Like how you are so much stronger since when you first came here and you get more and more gorgeous everyday in Dauntless _I feel like saying but I decide not to. We finally go and drop the initiates at dinner and head our separate ways, getting ready for Zeke's party.

I enter my apartment and see Zeke standing there. "What are you doing here?" I ask and he shrugs. "I'm trying to get you prepared for your move with your special lady tonight," he laughs and I stare at him.

"Who would that be exactly?" I say, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Come on Four, I know you like Tris," he says and my heart stops. He knows.

"Um. I don't know what you're talking about," I say, avoiding his eyes. He grabs my shoulder, "Listen, I know you like her. You always look at her and always smile when someone mentions her name so are we going to get dressed for my party or not?" Zeke says and I sigh.

He is right, I do like Tris. Not like the way all the other guys who like her because of her "feminine parts" but because she is beautiful, smart, strong, funny, and caring. I nod and we get ready for the party.

30 minutes later I'm dressed in a dress shirt and pants with some Sanuks, which Zeke says are a "total turn on". Zeke left a while ago to get ready for the party, so I walk alone to the party. I knock on the door and see a drunk Zeke standing there. "Hey Four," he slurs. "Come on in and join the party."

I see that most of the "cool" people in Dauntless are here, so maybe like 100 people. I walk in and immediately try to find Tris. I see all my friends on the couch talking while everyone else around them is either dancing, making out, or grinding.

"Hey guys," I say and look at Zeke, to silently ask him where Tris is. _Not here yet. She'll come, _he mouths to me. I nod and Christina starts to talk. "I hope Tris wears the dress I picked out for her, she'll look-" Christina says but she stops and stares at the door, so does everyone else in the room.

I turn around and see Tris standing there, and she looks as gorgeous as ever. She's wearing a black dress that stops mid thigh and high heels. The whole room starts to wolf whistle and a couple boys make their way towards Tris, and start talking to her. She looks annoyed and rolls her eyes. Uriah and Zeke get up and walk towards her and pull the boys away from her, which they look pissed that Uriah and Zeke are taking Tris away from them. Tris walks toward us with Zeke and Uriah's arm is around her waist. I feel a surge of jealousy run through me and force myself to look away.

**Tris**

When I get back to my room I see a black dress on my bed with a note.

_Hey Tris, it's Christina. I thought you should wear this. It'll look super cute! See you soon. _

I roll my eyes and watch some TV until its time to go. Apparently I overslept, because I wake up and I only have 5 minutes to get ready. "Shit!" I mutter and jump off my bed. I put on some mascara and eye liner and put on the dress. It's possibly the shortest dress I've ever seen in my life. It's lace and it stops mid thigh, not even. I have to wear it anyway because I have nothing else to wear and it's too late to change. I groan and make my way towards Zeke's apartment.

The second I open the door, everyone stares at me, even Four, which makes me blush. Before I ca even say hi to my friend I'm bombarded with boys. "Hey baby so I was thinking about you coming to my apartment tonight and having a little bit of fun," one of them slurs and I roll my eyes.

I feel warm arms wrapping around my waist. I look over and see that it's Zeke and Uriah. "Welcome your highness," Uriah says and I laugh. "Thanks my king," I say back and he smiles. When we get back to our friends I'm, once again, greeted with people surrounding me, but this time its all of the girls.

They are all hugging me and laughing and saying stuff I can't even understand. They break away and Christina is the first one to talk. "You wore the dress! I told you that it'll look hot!" she says and I stare at her.

"The only reason I'm wearing this is because I fell asleep and overslept and I couldn't change because it was too late," I say and try to pull down my dress. The boys smirk and laugh. I suddenly feel warm breath or my neck and turn around to see James, a Dauntless player. I roll my eyes when he tries to kiss my neck. I thought of a devilish idea and I push James against the wall, so he can't move. He probably thinks that I'm going to makeout with him but boy is he wrong. I look at my friends and all of their mouths are wide open too, thinking that I will probably makeout with him. I smile and turn back towards James and start to tease him. I pucker up my lips like I'm going to kiss him but quickly knee him in the groin. He groans and falls to the floor.

I walk back to my friends and the girls are dying laughing and the boys have their mouths open wide, staring at me. "That has to hurt, but it was hilarious," Uriah says and I laugh along with them.

"Okay who is ready to play some old fashion truth or dare?" Zeke asks and we all nod, and head down to the basement.

* * *

**There will be a lot of Uriahtris next chapter because she will find out what her and Uriah did on the night before training the new initates, and Four won't like it. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

When we go downstairs, I sit next to Uriah and Christina. Me, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Will, Shauna, Zeke, and Four are playing.

"Okay, I'll start," Zeke says. "Marlene, Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks. "Dare!" Marlene says after thinking for a minute.

"I dare you to show us what you, Tris, Christina, and Shauna were talking about when you were in Tris's apartment." Normally I would be creeped out that he has a video of us in our apartment, but I'm just relieved that he has a video of my apartment, which probably means that he has the one of what me and Uriah did in my apartment that night.

Marlene looks at all of us before she says yes. Zeke pops in the video and it shows me and all of the girls sitting in my apartment.

"Tris how can you eat 4 pizzas and not gain a pound!" Shauna says, staring at me and the pizza in my hand in disbelief. "I defiantly gain pounds Shauna, don't worry," I hear myself say, while biting my pizza. Christina runs over to me in the video and drags me off the bed and laughs. "Are you kidding me! Look at this!" she screams and lifts up my shirt, showing my stomach.

All of the guys in the room stare at me with their mouths open. "What?" I ask and before they say anything Uriah pokes my stomach and I laugh. When the boys stop staring at me, we go back to watching the video.

"Tris, who do do you like?" Marlene asks out of the blue and the video me starts dying laughing. All the girls are staring at me and Christina speaks up for me, "She doesn't tell anyone her feelings for guys, not even me," Christina sighs and turns back to me. "At least tell us the top 2 hottest guys in Dauntless to you and we'll tell you who we think is the hottest," Shauna says and I sigh "I guess,"

The girls squeal and I roll my eyes. "Okay I think Will is the hottest," Christina blurts out. I stop watching the video and look at Will. He is blushing and so is Christina. I turn back to the video and Shauna says Zeke, who they are both blushing just as red as Christina and Will. Marlene takes a while to answer and says Shane, the guy that I was talking to when he couldn't find the lunchroom.

Now it's my turn and everyone is anxiously waiting for my answer, in the video and in the present time. I hear myself mumble something but I can't make it out, even though I know what I said. "Louder!" all of the girls scream at once and I sigh. "I guess Uriah and Four," I say and everyone in the room stares at me, while on the video the girls are jumping up and down and hugging me. Whats even worse is that Four and Uriah are staring at me with their mouths open. "Okay Marlene it's your turn," I say, trying to get the attention away from me. "Oh okay, um Will, Truth or dare?" Marlene asks and Will says truth. "Dance to any beyonce song you would like in front of us in a tutu!" Marlene shouts and laughs at the same time. Will looks furious, but does it anyway. It's hilarious, he danced to "Crazy in Love" and it took us a good 10 minutes to calm down from laughing so hard. We finally get back to the game and Will asks Zeke truth or dare, which he says dare. "I dare for you to sing a duet with Tris upstairs to a seductive song that we all get to pick," Will smirks and me and Zeke both start laughing. "Bring it on," Zeke says and walks over to me, smirking.

5 minutes later, everyone walks over to us and decides that the song will be "Love More" by Chris Brown. They all follow us upstairs and we walk on the stage.

'Til we get it  
I'mma get it... 'til we get it...

[ME]  
You say all you need is consistent love  
When I try I swear it's never enough - I messed up  
Maybe this thing here just ain't meant for us  
Baby you let go and I pull you back  
I let you go, you ain't having that

(ZEKE)

We do it like we rock stars (We start dancing crazy)  
Sexin' in my hotel room, I be so loud  
Higher than a smoke cloud  
Shades on doin' 95 wit' the top down  
I might sound crazy  
Cause' we be goin' back and forth  
One minute I hate you, I love you  
That's just how it is

'Til we get it right we gon' f*ck some mo' ('til we get it) (Zeke starts holding my hands and sings to me  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)  
'Til we get it right we gon' f*ck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)

(ME)  
Why is it all so complicated  
Baby this should be simple, it's drivin' me mental  
But when you back it up it really drives me crazy  
And you know what I'm into, make me forget what we arguin' about  
Ayeeee

We do it like we rock stars  
Sexin' in my hotel room, I be so loud  
Higher than a smoke cloud  
Shades on doin' 95 wit' the top down  
I might sound crazy  
Cause' we be goin' back and forth  
One minute I hate you, I love you  
That's just how it is

(ZEKE)

'Til we get it right we gon' f*ck some mo' ('til we get it) (Zeke starts fake grinding on me)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)  
'Til we get it right we gon' f*ck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)

(ME)  
Yo, he don't know me but he settin' up to blow me, uh  
Said my Twitter pics remind him of Naomi, uh  
On the low I used to holla at his homie, uh  
F*ck it, now I'm about to ride him like a pony, yeah  
Okay, thug prolly, yo come polly  
He wanna f*ck a bad Dolly and pop Molly  
I hope your pockets got a muthaf*ckin' pot belly  
Or is it that you never ball? John Salley  
He had the Rolls in his Royce, the tone in his voice  
Don't want a good girl, now hoes is his choice  
D-D-D*ck on H, p*ssy on W  
Mouth on open, a*s on smother you  
A*s on the cover too, Elle Magazine  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, get gasoline  
Could I be your wife? Naw we could bang though  
I got these n*ggas whipped - call me Django

(ZEKE)

'Til we get it right we gon' f-ck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)  
'Til we get it right we gon' f-ck some mo' ('til we get it)  
I'mma get it (I'ma get it), 'til we get it ('til we get it)

When we finish everyone starts cheering and Zeke kisses me on the cheek and we head back downstairs. "Tris you are such an amazing singer!" everyone starts saying, even Four. I say thanks and we continue with the game. "Okay, Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke asks me and I say truth. "Wed, Bed, or Kill me, Four, and Uriah," Zeke says evilly but I l shake my head and take off my top, so my pink lace bra is showing. All of the boys are staring and I notice that Four and Uriah are staring the longest. "Um," I say and they snap out of their gaze and turn back to the game. "Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask Uriah. "Dare!" he shouts in my ear and I say "Let me see the video of me and you in my apartment the other day," I say and smirk. He turns pale and mumbles "okay". I clap my hands and turn to Zeke, who is getting the video set up.

**Four**

I feel like this day couldn't get better. Tris said that I was one of the hottest guys in Dauntless! That means she might like me! I try to contain my excitement as best as I can. Then, a couple minutes later, I can't help but stare at Tris when she takes her shirt off. I know it's creepy but I just couldn't contain myself.

I'm pretty anxious to see this video and before I know it, it's starting.

Tris is sitting on her bed, I think watching TV, and then there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yells and Uriah walks in. "Hey Tris," he says and plops down next to her in the bed. "I was thinking that we could watch a marathon of a TV show of your choice," Uriah says happily but Tris just shrugs.

"I just wanna train," Tris says and stands up, and walks to her dresser. I think she is just going through her clothes, but instead she pulls out a bag. She walks back to her bed and opens the bag. It's full with knives of all sorts.

"Shit Tris. Are you a murderer?" Uriah says and Tris laughs. "This is my special collection, the sharpest knives in Dauntless," she says and takes a knife, looking at it carefully. "They are very hard to throw because of how sharp they are, so you can barely hold them without getting cut," Tris says and taps the edge of the knife on her finger, and she immediately gets a cut.

"How did you get these?" Uriah asks, still in shock and Tris laughs. "I have my ways," she says and throws a knife across the room, hitting the center of the target in her room.

"Damn," Uriah says and Tris laughs again, and hands one to Uriah. He throws it and it hits the center too.

"How is your ear by the way?" Uriah asks. "It's alright. There is a scar now, I will never forget that day," Tris mumbles. "I can't imagine how. It's not everyday that your instructor throws knives at your ear. I remember how pissed you were after that, butt why don't you like him even thought he hangs out with us?" Uriah says and my heart stops. "Well, it's not that I don't like him, it's just that it's hard to like someone when they throw knives at you," Tris says and I feel sick to my stomach. Tris doesn't like me.

Before I even know what is happening, Uriah leans in and kisses Tris. Tris looks shocked and pulls away, looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry. I forgot about your fear," Uriah says and in the corner of my eye, I see the Tris that isn't in the video run towards the projector and turn the volume all the way down. I understand why. Only me and I guess Uriah know about her fear of intimacy. After a minute or so, Tris turns up the volume and sits back down. Tris is looking at Uriah in the video and she kisses him. He kisses back softly, and puts his hands on her waist. Tris stands up and straddles Uriah and they start full on making out. Uriah picks Tris up, still kissing her, and lays her on the bed. He takes of his shirt and starts to kiss Tris again. This time he moves from her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck. Her hands settle themselves on his neck. In a split second, Tris pushes Uriah across the bed easily and sits on top of him. He fiddles with the hem of her shirt and asks her approval of taking it off. She kinda nods and he takes it off. She's wearing a simple, black bra and you can hear Uriah say "wow". Jealousy runs through me and I feel sick to my stomach. Uriah pushes Tris against the wall and puts a hand over her head and starts kissing her, hard. I didn't even realize that Uriah's pants were off, now he only has his boxers on, and Tris is only wearing her bra and her yoga shorts. Uriah breaks away, breathing heavily and he presses his head against hers. They both breathe heavily for a few minutes. Uriah pulls away and says "You are amazing Tris," and leaves when he puts on his clothes. The second he leaves, Tris puts her head against the wall and stares at the opposite wall for a few minutes and the video stops.

Everyone looks at Tris and she gets up and walks to the bathroom. We can hear her gasp and run out of the bathroom. I see at least 10 hickeys on her neck from Uriah. Tris walks over to Uriah and takes off his shirt, and we see that he has 4 hickeys on him. Tris gasps again and puts on her top, and slams the door behind her.

"Did you guys kiss before?" Christina asks and Uriah sighs. "Yes, we did during initiation. It was when Four threw the knife at her. I saw her walking in the hallways and I never seen her that angry before, and before I knew it, I kissed her. But that was thr last time we kissed, since, well us that," Uriah says and points to the video.

This is all my fault. I was the reason Uriah kissed Tris in the first place because of me throwing the knives at her.

_I drove away the only girl I've ever liked._

* * *

**Comment Ideas for the next chapter. **

**The song is "Love More" by Chris Brown btw. Please review, follow, and favorite! Updating when I get 10 more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris**

I spend the rest of the night, in my apartment watching Pretty Little Liars. I hear a knock on my door and I think about ignoring it, but then the knock becomes harder.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying my best to sound annoyed. The door opens and I see Four. "Oh, sorry I thought you were Christina or one of them," I say and go back to watching TV.

He sits on my bed, next to me. "Tris, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't even know why I was kissing him. He's my best friend and usually you don't have make out session with your best friend in your bra and shorts and him only wearing boxers!" I say, close to crying. Four sighs "Everyone make mistakes in their life, you know," he finally says.

"I'm such a freak," I sigh and put my head in my hands. "No you aren't," he says while looking at me.

"Yes I am! I'm freaking afraid of having sex. You know that's the only reason I don't date guys here? It's because I'm scared of what they want from me and I don't even know what I want anymore," I yell, suddenly furious with myself. Four hugs me and I feel a feeling I never felt before. Safe? Happy? I don't know, but I love every second of it.

Four leaves an hour later and all we really did was watch basketball. He hugged me goodbye and I felt my stomach flutter again. I fall asleep easily that night, thinking of Four the whole night. I can't possibly like him, right? I fall asleep with that question in my mind.

I wake up the next morning early so I decide to get coffee before going to train the initiates. I feel a need to impress Four, which is really dumb because I never wanted to impress someone before. I decide on an over the shoulder black top with black leggings and combat boots. I walk over to the pit to Starbucks and I see Christina there working.

"Hey Tris! I think the whole gang is going to hang out tonight, you coming?" she asks when she sees me. I nod and grab my coffee and leave.

I walk into the training room and see Four there, setting up the guns. My heart skips a beat and I walk over to him, trying to act casual and take a sip of my coffee. "Hi," I say and he jumps. He looks at me and his eyes soften. "Oh hey," he says and I smile.

"So you got coffee and you didn't get me any?" he asks and pouts, which I find extremely hot. _Snap out of it Tris. You can't like him! _my brain tells me but my heart says _You're falling head over heals for him, hun. _"Yeah, sorry. You can have some of mine," I say and hand him my coffee. He shrugs and takes a sip.

"Mhmm," he says and I turn to the target. I grab a gun and take a few practice tries. I never was very good at shooting guns, but I do make the center some times.

"Here, let me help you," Fur says and wraps his arms around me and positions the gun. I swear, you could hear my heartbeat from a smile away. I pull the trigger and it hits the center. "Thanks, I was never the best at shooting guns," I nervously laugh and he smirks. "I guess you are more of a knife girl considering your secret collection," he whispers in my ear, sending tingles down my spine. I nod and I see the initiates staring at us.

"Um okay. Let's get started. Everyone grab a gun and Four will teach you guys the proper way of shooting," I say and they leave, except for Cole. He walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "You look hot today, babe," I look at him in disgust and out of the corner of my eye, I see Four glaring at him.

The rest of the training was boring. It turns out Cole is very good at shooting a gun, and whenever he shoots the center he looks at me and winks. I roll my eyes and Four laughs. "Another guy hitting on you huh? Add him to all of the guys in Dauntless that like you," he says and I sigh. "Trust me, I'd rather be the ugly duckling then what I am now,"

Training ends and I walk back to my apartment and get in the shower. It feels soothing against my skin and I put on Pandora. The song "Powertrip" by J Cole comes on and I start singing it. I was very happy when my friends told me I was a good singer yesterday.

_Would you believe me if I said I was in love? _

_Baby, I want you, to want me. _I sing the loudest, because it's exactly how I feel about Four right now. I wish he would like me, ut I doubt it. He could probably have any girl in Dauntless, plus I'm 2 years younger than he is.

I sing several other songs in the shower and I finally get out. I wrap a towel around me and walk out to my room. I walk to my dresser and get out some yoga pants and a shirt. I pause at my underwear drawer and pull out a thong and a lace bra. I hum song that was on the radio and when I turn around I scream.

Sitting on my bed was all of the friends, gapping at me in only a towel, that is falling down by the second. "WHAT THE HELL," I scream and pull up my towel.

The boys are still staring at the towel falling down, still. I see Four and his mouth is open the biggest. I suddenly feel very insecure about myself so I walk back to the bathroom. And of course with my luck, I drop my bra and thong on the way.

I groan and try to bend down, but if I do, my towel will fall down. All of the boys run over to me and fight over who gets to give it to me. I'm surprised when Four is the person who gives it to me.

He smiles sheepishly and I hear Zeke call out, "Can I help you put it on!" and I laugh at this and shake my head. I walk back to my bathroom, swaying my hips a little bit on the way.

**Tobias**

After training, I lay in my bed for a while, thinking about Tris. I couldn't help but think that when I drunk her coffee, that my lips were touching a spot that her lips were touching. I didn't even know that my hands were around hers when I was helping her shoot the gun. It felt so... _right. _I smile to myself at the thought of this and get ready to go to Tris's apartment because apparently we're all meeting there to hang out.

I wear a dress shirt and some jeans, hoping to impress Tris. I walk to Zeke's apartment first and I see everyone is there. "Ready to go?" Zeke says to no one in particular.

We walk to her apartment talking about training and laughing the whole way. Christina knocks on Tris's door and barges in. I can hear music coming from the shower and the water running.

I start to hear an angelic voice singing one of my favorite songs, Powertrip. Tris is a beautiful singer and it makes me smile whenever I hear her sing. I hum along with the words, and look around her room.

It's a darker shade of purple and she has pictures all over one of her walls. I look at them and smile. Most of them are of our group, some of them of ziplining and one of them is of her mom and dad I assume.

I look at the other pictures and see a picture of her and a boy hugging and then another one of her smiling next to the boy. I feel jealousy rush through me and I force myself to look away.

I hear the girls talking about how Tris is such a good singer and the boys are watching football. I hear a door open and I see Tris walk out, with a towel around her.

My mouth drops open and so does the other boys. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out yoga pants and a shirt. She then opens another drawer and pulls out a thong and a lace bra. I gulp and sigh, too quiet for anyone to hear though.

Tris turns around and screams. "What the hell!" she yells and I still gap at her. She's so gorgeous that it's hard not to.

Her towel is falling down and I sadly pray that it does. _What the heck is wrong with you Tobias. Snap out of it! _I tell myself and finally close my mouth by force. Tris begins to walk back to the bathroom and her bra and thong drops. All of the boys try to grab it, but I walk pass them and pick it up. I'm about 6 inches awy from Tris when I look up and I force myself to not kiss her.

"Can I help you put it on?" Zeke says and I glare at him. I just hope she says no, and luckily she does. Tris walks back to the bathroom with her hips swaying back and forth and this time I can't hold in my sigh, but this time it comes out louder.

"You alright there Four?" Shauna asks me and I nod fast. I look over and see Christina staring at me, with her eyebrow raised.

Tris comes out a couple minutes later fully dressed. "I would like to thank everyone who barged in my house, without knocking, and almost seeing me naked," Tris says, gazing at all of us. "Sorry Tris!" Uriah says and walks over to her, and hugs her, and so does all of the other boys. I join in because after I hugged her last night, 've been dying for another hug. I hug her and she squeezes me gently and I smile. We hug the longest out of everyone and it'sme who pulls away, although I would defiantly have stayed hugging her, forever.

"I planned for us all to have a beach day!" Marlene and Christina shout and everyone nods. "I don't have a bathing suit," Tris says but Christina hands her a bag and winks, clearly visible to everyone. Tris opens up the bag and groans. "Christina, you are trying to make me the biggest slut in Dauntless aren't you? Where did you even get this?" Tris says and Christina smirks. "Victoria Secret and it's a size smaller than you are for special reasons," Christina says and winks again. "Whatever lets get ready," Tris says and we all start to get ready.

**What should happen at the beach tomorrow? I don't want them to kiss yet though but I want something special to happen to them at the beach tomorrow. And don't get upset about the guy Tobias saw in the picture with Tris, it's Caleb. He doesn't know ho that it because he isn't that close to Tris and I'm planning on in the next chapter, Caleb facetiming Tris and her friends. **

**Please review, read, favorite, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris**

The boys get dressed first for the beach, so the girls just wait, drinking wine. I've only had 1 glass because I don't want to embarrass myself today at the beach. The boys come out in 5 minutes flat and I can't stop staring at Four's abs. He has a perfect six pack. I'm so astonished that I didn't even see one of the guys walk in front of me, so now I'm seeing one of their six packs up front. I look up and see that it's Uriah.

"I think it's your turn to dress missy," he winks and I blush and all of the girls go to the bathroom. I look at the bathing suit that Christina bought me, and it's pink and looks very slutty. I groan and put it on. **(AN: If you are wondering what it looks like, the link is here: swimwear/bikinis/v-wire-bandeau-top-very-sexy?ProductID=163468&CatalogueType=OLS and btw it's the pink one) **I look in the mirror after I put it on and gasp.

It might just be the tiniest bathing suit I have scene in my life. My boobs are basically out of the top because the top is too small. I look at all of the other girls and they are styling their hair and putting on makeup. When they look at me they squeal and force me to sit in a chair.

"YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" someone says but I can't tell who because everyone is putting makeup on me all at once. "I feel like a slut," I say and they laugh. "No you don't you just look really sexy," Marlene says and I roll my eyes.

15 minutes later, they are finally done trying to make me look like a Barbie doll, and I look in the mirror. I'm only wearing mascara but the bathing suit looks pretty good now that I have makeup on.

"I think we should all walk out one at a time," Christina says and everyone nods. "Okay, I'll go first, then Marlene, then Shauna, then Tris!" Christina says and puts on some music so it's like we are walking down a runway. She pats her hair down before walking out the bathroom door. I hear clapping, and then Marlene goes out and there is clapping again. Before Shauna goes out she turns towards me "You look great Tris," she says and winks, and walks out the bathroom door, leaving me alone.

I sigh and tap my foot. Why am I so self conscious about myself? I have to be brave and go out there, not caring about what people think. I am Dauntless.

I walk out the door and everyone just stares. Uriah is the first to clap and everyone joins in, screaming and yelling. I smile sheepishly and walk over to get some water. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see Uriah, Zeke, and Four behind me.

"Oh hey," I say and Zeke starts looking me up and down. I slap him across the head and Uriah hugs me, and whispers in my ear "You are beautiful Tris," I blush and say thanks.

**Tobias**

The girls have been in the bathroom for what seems like an hour now and all of us are just waiting anxiously. "I wonder what they will look like," Zeke says. After he says this, Christina walks out in a fringe top bathing suit. A couple seconds later, Marlene walks out in a one piece, then Shauna walks out in a regular bikini. All of the boys are on the edge of their seats to see Tris come out and when she does, I can't stop looking at her.

She looks insanely beautiful and, well, _hot. _Uriah starts cheering and so does the rest of the boys. Tris leaves the room and me Zeke and Uriah follow her. "Hey," she says in her angelic voice. I see out of the corner of my eye, Zeke looking her up and down. She slaps him on the head and Uriah hugs her and whispers something in her ear, which makes her blush. I feel anger run through me and I begin to say something but am cut off because Tris's laptop is ringing.

"Hold on," Tris says and walks over to her laptop. "Sorry guys, it's Caleb," Tris says but everyone walks over to see the facetime anyway. When she hits "accept" I see the boy who I saw in the picture of him and Tris hugging earlier. "Hey Tris," he says and Tris says hey back.

"So how are you? I haven't seen you in forever," Caleb says and slightly laughs. "I'm good, this is all of my friends," Tris says and points towards each person she names. "That's Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Four, Will, Marlene, and Shauna."

"Heyyyyy Caleb," Zeke and Uriah say at once in a girly voice. Caleb laughs "Let me guess, one of those is your boyfriend?" Caleb asks and points to Uriah and Zeke. "Yeah, I am Tris's boyfriend," Zeke says and kisses Tris on the cheek. Uriah pushes him out of the way and says "He's not, don't worry!" Uriah says and laughs.

"So how are you Tris's brother?" Christina asks and I feel a wave of relief through me. They aren't dating, it's just her brother. "I'm alright. Erudite is pretty fun and, wait. What are you wearing Tris?" Caleb asks and I look at Tris's outfit again. You can obviously tell that the top is too tiny because her um, things are popping out. "Oh um a bathing suit?" Tris says nervously. "Sorry Caleb I got to go bye," she says quickly and turns off her laptop.

Everyone starts dying laughing and Tris is trying to pull up her top. "Is it really necessary to make the top this small?" she yells a Christina and all of the boys nod their head furiously.

We drive to the beach in silence and when we get there, the guys go swimming and the girls lay on their towels tanning.

"I think we should scare them and throw them in the ocean," Zeke says and laughs. We all agree and Zeke adds "Okay, I'll pick up Shauna, Will can pickup Christina. Uriah can pick up Marlene, and Four can pick up Tris!" I look over at Uriah and he seems mad that he isn't picking up Tris. I shrug and run to the beach, to pick up the girls. Luckily, their backs are against the beach and they are all talking casually.

I wrap my arms around Tris and she screams. Her skin feels so warm and soft when I'm carrying her to the beach. She thrashes around and I just laugh. I run into the water and dunk under with Tris. When she reaches the surface she stares at me, first looking at my eyes, then my nose, then my lips.

I feel giddy with excitement and I lean in and kiss her cheek. She blushes madly and we continue to stare at each other. She begins to say something but starts screaming. Uriah comes up from under the water and is smiling and laughing.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tris screams, but I can tell she didn't mind. "Sorry, princess," Uriah says and kisses her nose. I know he did that because he saw us talking alone and me kissing her cheek. "We are going to get lunch, wanna come or do you want to stay here?" Uriah asks, completely ignoring me. "No thanks, I'm gonna stay out here," Tris says and Uriah nods.

I follow him out of the water and everyone eats lunch. I notice Uriah watching Tris in the water doing flips. She looks so happy right now.

Tris stands up and starts to walk out of the water. It looks like in the movies when the hot girl is walking out of the water and the bathing suit is clinging on to her. She walks over to us and looks at all of the seats. I realize that there isn't enough seats but Uriah lets her sit on his lap. She obliges and he wraps his arms around her. I feel jealousy run through me and turn away when he starts whispering things in her ear and she starts blushing.

**Tris**

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life," Uriah whispers in my ear and kisses my forehead. I look at his abs and I realize that when I look at them, I don't feel the same anxious feeling I do when I look at Four's. I sigh and he smirks. In the corner of my eye I see Four glaring at us, and I try to force myself to ignore him even though I don't want to.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow! I want something big to happen between Uriah and Tris next chapter to make Fur jealous. What should happen? Please comment and keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris**

The sun was starting to set and we were still at the beach, but we all have clothes on now, except for me because I forgot so I'm still in my bikini. "I say we play some truth or dare!" Will shouts and everyone says yes. "I'll start. Shauna, truth or dare?" Will asks. "Truth," Shauna says.

"Who do you like?" Will asks and you and you can see Shauna's eyes flashover to Zeke and she takes off her tank top, so now she is in her bra. "Christina, truth or dare?" Shauna asks.

"Dare!" Christina yells, causing some of us to clutch our ears. "I dare you to kiss Will on the lips for 2 minutes!" she yells back, and Christina accepts the dare easily. During their make out session, I watch the sunset. They finally finish and they both have swollen lips and messed up hair.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Christina asks. "Dare," he says happily.

"Oh um, kiss everyone here wherever you like, boys included!" Christina says evilly. He sighs and stands up. He kisses all of the boys on the forehead and then would slap them, which made all of us laugh. He kisses Marlene on the nose, Christina on the cheek, Shauna between her eyebrows, and finally it was my turn. He thinks for a while and smiles. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I can feel Four's glaring at us because he was sitting right next to me. Uriah continues to kiss me until someone yells "Time!" Uriah pulls away "Shut up Zeke!" he growls and goes back to kissing me, this time giving me light kisses.

We finally pull away and we see everyone staring at us, some of them "aw" and I can only focus on one persons reaction, Fours. His face is red with anger and he is shaking. Uriah sits next to me and the game continues. "Zeke, truth or dare?" Uriah asks. "Dare!" Zeke screams at the top of his lungs. "I dare you to rate every girl in this game on scale of 1-10 in their bikini today, 10 being hot and 1 being bad," Uriah says. Zeke answers this quickly "Christina would be a 7.6, Shauna would be a 9, Marlene would be a 8, and Tris would be a 10," he says and winks at me. Before I know what is happening, Uriah tackles Zeke to the ground and they are wrestling.

Everyone starts to laugh except for Four, who is just sitting there staring at the bonfire. "I say we play a different game!" Zeke shouts after him and Uriah are done wrestling. "Like what?" Shauna says and Zeke smiles evilly. "Spin the bottle!" he says and everyone half nods, unsure about playing this since we all like people.

"Okay, let's begin! We have to have rules though so here they are. If you land on a 1 that means a peck on the lips. If you get a 2 that means you have to kiss their neck for 10 seconds. If you get a 3 you have to makeout with that person for 2 minutes. If you get a 4, you have to straddle that person and whisper sexy things in their ear then makeout with them for 4 minutes. If you get a 5, you just kiss for a minute. And lastly, if you get a 6, the person that spun the bottle gets to pick! Let's go!" Zeke says and everyone sits in a circle. Zeke spins the bottle and it lands on Four. He laughs and the dice lands on a 1. Four makes a disgusted face and Zeke gives him a peck on the lips. Next it's Will's turn, and he gets a 6 with Marlene and they choose 1. Then it's Four's turn. He spins the bottle and it lands on me. I would jump out of my seat right now if I wasn't in front of all my friends. He rolls the dice and it lands on 2. He walks over to me and Zeke gets a timer. "Are you all right with this!" he asks and I nod. The timer starts and he starts to kiss my neck lightly. I feel excited yet anxious. The 10 seconds go by too quickly and now it's my turn. It lands on Uriah and we get a 5. He gladly kisses me for the minute and I kiss back. He pulls away when the minute is up and smiles at me.

The next couple rounds I'm not picked at all. Marlene got Christina and they got a 2, Shauna got 5 with Uriah, and Christina got 1 with Four sadly.

Now it was Zeke's turn again and he spins the bottle and it lands on me. He rolls the dice and it lands on a 4. Zeke smirks and motions me to his lap. I sit down and put my back againtst his chest and he leans into my ear.

"Hi Tris how are you," he says and I giggle nervously. I look around the room and see everyone staring at me, most of the people, aka Shauna, Uriah, and Four for some weird reason, look furious.

"I think you are beautiful Tris and you are the prettiest girl in Dauntless," he whispers again and it sends shivers down my spine. "I promise you I'm a good kisser so don't worry," he says. "And I think you look very hot in that bathing suit right now," he adds. I can feel him smirking against my hair and he starts to nibble on my ear and run his fingers on my legs, making circles on my legs. I turn around and look at him. He is smiling and his bright green eyes are filled with lust. I start to lean in and he does too, and in a matter of seconds, our lips meet. His lips are soft and taste like salt. I put my hand on the side of his face and he puts his on bare waist. He stands up and I do too, continuing to kiss him. He bites my bottom lip softly and I deny him. He pulls away and looks at Christina and says "Did you teach her to be such a tease?" he says, loud enough for everyone to hear. Uriah stands up and looks like he is about to kill him.

"Sit down Uriah, it's just a game," Zeke says and looks at me. He starts to kiss me again, this time harder. Hie tongue outlines my bottom lip and this time I let him enter. He smiles against my mouth and kisses me furiously, so hard that I have to hold on to his neck for support. He slides his hands up and down my waist and he moans. Uriah pushes us apart and yells at Zeke. "YOU KNOW I LIKE HER YOU DICK!" he screams and pushes Zeke. The girls come up to me and Christina whispers, "Tris, just take a walk. We'll settle this." I nod and walk away from the scene.

I walk a far away distance and sit down, looking at the ocean. "Tris?" I hear a manly, deep voice ask. "Mhm?" I say and turn around and I see Four.

"Hi, um sorry about all of that earlier," he says, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, it's all my fault," I say and he nods. "It is," he says in a cold tone. "You shouldnt have enjoyed it as much as you did," he adds and I look at him. "Excuse me?" I ask. "Well you shouldn't have been kissing him back and making him moan and stuff," he says again in a bittersweet tone.

I stand up and start to yell "What do you mean? You think I enjoyed that back there? You think I LIKE when that happens?" I say and cross my arms. He stands up to and looks down at me, like I'm a little kid. "Yes, I am. I mean all boys do that to you and you flirt back with them so it's obvious you like it when he kissed you!" he shouts and I step back.

"What about you? You act like you're a fricking prodigy and that you own Dauntless, and ALL of the girls fawn over you and you are so 'mysterious'," l I yell back. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOP LETTING GUYS MAKE OUT WITH YOU, WE WOULDNT BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" he yells and I scream in frustration. "You know about my fear! How could you say that! No wonder why I hate you so much!" I shriek and walk away.

**Tobias**

After Zeke and Tris's make out session, I feel angry. Towards myself, towards Zeke, towards Uriah, and for some weird reason, towards Tris. When Tris leaves I follow her because I need to talk to her. "Tris?" I ask when I get close enough for her to hear.

She turns away from looking at the waves and says "Mhm?" I feel nervous talking to her alone. "Um, sorry about all of that earlier," I say shakily and she sighs. "Yeah it's all my fault," she says sadly and before I even know what I'm doing, I say "It is. You shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as you did," I say and I mentally curse myself.

"Excuse me?" she asks in a pissed off tone. "Well you shouldn't have been kissing him back and making him moan," I say the truth. I remember how furious I was when she would blush every time he would whisper something in her ear and how he moaned when she kissed him. It was like he was saying Hey_ Tris, I really like you and so does Uriah, so let's make Four jealous and make out. _

She stands up and starts yelling. "What do you mean? You think I enjoyed that back there? You think I like when that happens?" she says and I could tell she was getting upset but I couldn't help myself. I love her too much for her to kiss other boys. I admit it, I love her and I wish she would date me, not Uriah or Zeke.

I stand up "Yes I am. I mean all of the boys do that to you and you flirt back wit them so it's obvious you like it when he kissed you!" I yell back. "What about you? You act like a fricking prodigy and that you own Dauntless and that ALL of the girls fawn over you and you are so mysterious!" she screams back and I sigh.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDNT LET GUYS MAKE OUT WITH YOU, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" I scream. I'm about to take it back because I don't mean that, I don't mean to hurt Tris but before I say anything she stops me. "You know about my fear! How could you say that? No wonder why I hate you so much," she screams and leaves me alone, regretting everything.

I just scared away the girl I have only loved.

* * *

**Lots of drama! What should happen next? Please comment and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris**

I run away from Four as fast as I can. I can see my the outlines of my friends in the distance. I can see them staring at me and that makes me even more angry. "I'm leaving now, bye guys," I say quickly and grab my bag.

"Why, what's wrong?" Christina asks and I can see Four standing across from me, staring. "Um, I have cramps?" I say unsure and I grab Uriah's wrist. "Drive me home please," I plead and he nods. "What happened?" he says and looks at something behind me. "I'll tell you later," I mumble and he nods.

I didn't even realize that I was crying and he seems to notice too. He wipes a tear from my face and pulls me close to him and settles his chin on my head, stroking my hair. "It's okay," he whispers and I can see all of my friends staring at us. "I'm going to leave with Tris, bye guys," Uriah says and holds my hand. We walk off the beach in silence and we jump into his car. We ride in silence and he taps his fingers on his steering wheel to the beat of the radio. I stare out the window, thinking about Four.

It breaks my heart that I liked Four, and he thought I was a slut. "When we get in the compound do you want to talk about it or no. I know it wasn't cramps Tris, I'm not stupid," he says and I sigh. I should tell Uriah, he is my best friend and he wont judge me. I nod and he slides his fingers in between mine. We stay like this for a while and we finally make it to the compound.

He opens the door for me and we walk to his apartment. He gets the key out of his pocket and easily opens the door. We walk in the room and it looks like a typical teenage boy's room; candy wrappers everywhere, soda cans on his desk, and his bed unmade. "Sorry about the mess. I can clean it up," Uriah says but I stop him. "It's fine Uriah. I don't care," I say. I start to cry and he runs over to me and holds me like he did earlier. "Tris please tell me what happened," he says and I nod.

We sit on his bed and I face towards him. "When I went on my walk while you and Zeke were fighting, Four followed me. I started to tell him how you and Zeke fighting was all my fault and he agreed. He then starts yelling at me saying how I should stop making out with any boy I can get my hand on, and he practically called me a slut. What's worse is that he knows about my fear, and he still thinks I'm a slut," I say, crying a little bit towards the end. I look at Uriah and he looks speechless.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to kiss Zeke, I swear and I don't-" I begin to say but Uriah cuts me off with his lips against mine. We stay like this for a while and I pull away. "I'm not mad at you Tris. You are the least sluttiest girl I have ever known. All of the boys in Dauntless like you and you're only kissed me, and my brother by force. I could never be mad at you and Four is just an idiot with a big ego," he says and smiles when he plays with a piece of my hair. "Thank you Uriah. I'm not going to tell anyone else about him yelling at me because he would be pissed and even more mad," I say while looking at my feet.

Uriah puts his index finger and thumb on my chin and pulls my chin up so I'm looking at him. He kisses me softly and I kiss back.

We kiss for a while and it's him that pulls back this time.

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks, with his eyes twinkling. I say "Yes" without a second thought. Even though I still might like Four, maybe I can learn to love Uriah. "Good, now I can have you all to myself," he says against my lips and resumes kissing me.

Our kisses become feverish and now I'm straddling him. His hands find my waist and squeeze it gently. I try to get closer to him, but there is no closer. He flips me over so he is on top of me and slides his tongue in my mouth. He moans and begins to fumble with the hem of my shirt. I take my shirt off, so now I only have on my lace bra. Uriah looks at me and smiles "Wow," he whispers against my neck and begins to kiss it. I moan and he smirks against my collarbone. I grip the back of his shirt and I help him take it off. "Wow," I say, imitating him and he laughs. I pepper kiss his chest and he laughs.

"Stop it, it tickles," he says in between laughs. I pull away from his chest and look at him. He is smiling at me and he flips me over so he is on top again. He starts to pepper kiss my chest, but not near my bra. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he says and I blush.

"I'm going to get changed into pajamas. You want anything, babe?" he asks and I shake my head. I watch him as he takes off his pants and now he only has on his American Eagle, plaid boxers. I can tell he notices me staring. "Like what you see?" he says and motions towards his body. "Obviously," I say while giggling and he walks over to me. "Good," he whispers and gives me a peck on the cheek.

When he is finished getting dressed, I head to the bathroom and take off my jean shorts, so now I'm not wearing anything except my undergarments. I walk out of the bathroom and I could swear, Uriah's eyes bulge out of his head, staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I say, imitating him again. He nods fastly and I laugh and turn off the lights. "Good," I say, and crawl into bed next to him. I wrap my arms around his bare chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispers. "Goodnight handsome," I reply and give him peck on the nose. After that, I fall into a restless sleep.

**Tobias**

I wake up the next morning with Zeke noring next to me. I look around the room and see all of the girls making breakfast, and only Will is the only other guy awake. I get up off of the foor and walk over to the kitchen. "Hey Four," everyone says and I nod. I didn't sleep at all last night because all I could think about was Tris. I screwed up big time and now she hates me.

I grab some coffee and sit down at the counter. "So I was thinking we can go to Uriah's apartment because Tris obviously won't tell us what's wrong," Christina says and I tense. It breaks my heart that I am the reason that Tris cried last night, and that all of this was my fault.

Zeke finally wakes up and we all get dressed to go to Uriah's. His apartment is pretty far away from Zeke's apartment, so it takes a while to get there. Zeke knocks on the door and there is no answer. He knocks again, and there still isn't an answer. He groans and barges in and walks around his apartment. There is soda cans everywhere and candy wrappers. Zeke pushes on of the doors open and we hear him gasp.

"What is it?" Marlene, Shauna, and Christina ask at once. Zeke points a shaky finger to inside the room and what I see makes my heart drop.

Uriah and Tris are laying in bed together and Tris is only wearing her bra and underwear, and Uriah is only wearing boxers. Tris has a hand on his chest and legs are wrapped around him. Tris stirs a little bit and snuggles deeper into Uriah's chest. I feel jealousy, anger, and hurt, jealousy because Tris is slept with Uriah last night, angry because Uriah gets to be with her, and hurt because if it weren't for me, they probably wouldn't be sleeping together right now.

Will leaves for a minute and comes back with an air horn. The girls laugh silently to their selves and I probably would be too, if it weren't for the girl I like and the guy that likes her half naked in his bed. Will blows the air horn and Tris jumps onto Uriah, and Uriah is still sleeping, surprisingly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tris screams. Christina walks over to her and whispers loudly so everyone can hear, "Nice bra and panties," and winks. Tris looks confused and looks down at herself and her eyes widen. She sits back in bed with Uriah and puts the comforter over her.

"What do you guys want?" Tris growls. "We wanted to see if Uriah knew what happened to you last night," Marlene says and Christina adds. "Yeah, and obviously you didn't have cramps because you did it with Uriah!" she screams and starts drying laughing.

"First of all, Uriah does know what happened and he will sure as hell not tell you guys," she says and I feel my heart drop again. He knows about our fight. "And second, we didn't have sex!" she screams the last part and rolls her eyes.

She glares at me for a few seconds and then is about to say something but is cut off by Uriah.

"Hey babe, how did you sleep?" he says with his eyes still closed. I look at Tris and she is blushing a deep red. "Uriah, open your eyes please," she whispers and Uriah obeys. He opens his eyes and they widen quickly.

"What are you guys doing here!?" he yells and wraps an arm around Tris's waist, pulling her closer to him. He looks at me for a second and narrows his eyes. "We wanted to ask you what was wrong with Tris last night," Marlene says and looks at her feet.

"I'm not telling you guys that, I have to protect my Trissy," he says and kisses her forehead. "What do you mean "your" Trissy?" Zeke spats and Uriah looks at Tris, almost looking for approval of something. She nods and he turns his attention back to us.

"I asked Tris if she wanted to be my girlfriend last night, and she said yes," he says while grinning widely. The girls "AW" and I feel like I'm going to cry.

Now I _defiantly_ can't have Tris back.

* * *

**What do you guys want this story to be, Uriahtris or Fourtris? Comment below and please review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris**

All of the girls start to squeal when Uriah tells them that we are dating. I find out that you learn to ignore them after awhile, because if you don't, you will get a headache. "I'm sure we would all love to hear you guys squeal and freak out, but me and Uriah have to get ready for work," I say glaring at all of them.

"Whatever party pooper, bye guys," Christina says and the girls follow her out the door. Zeke and Four linger a little while longer and I can see them glaring at Uriah. Uriah turns towards me. "I'm going to get a shower," I say.

"Mind if I join?" he says and wraps his hands around my waist and winks. "Haha nope!" I say and bury my head into his chest.

"Worth a try," he says and kisses me softly. He pulls away and I walk to the bathroom, leaving Uriah, Four, and Zeke alone, together.

I took a while in the shower, soaking up the silence. I love it when it's quiet, not the awkward silence type, more like the peaceful type. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I look at my reflection and see that I have slightly puffy eyes and I have dark circles under each eye. I sigh and put on a black, strapless top and black jeans. I put my hair up in a ponytail because today we are teaching the initiates to throw knives, and I don't want my hair to be in the way.

I walk out of the bathroom and I see Uriah sitting on the bed, looking angry. "Babe?" I ask, barely audible. He must've heard me because he turns his head towards me and his eyes soften.

"Yes?" he says and runs toward me. He picks me up and pushes me lightly against the wall. He starts to kiss my neck and I run my hands up and down his back. I moan lightly and push him against the wall. He smirks at me and I begin to kiss his neck. He moans out my name and his head rolls back, in pleasure I assume. I leave light kisses up his neck, to his jaw and start to kiss it. He has a little bit of stubble and then I give him a light kiss on the lips. We leave the apartment, and go our separate ways; him to the control room, and me to the training room.

**Uriah**

The second Tris leaves, Zeke pushes me against the wall. "What the hell!" he yells and I gulp, I've never seen Zeke this mad before in my whole life. "What?" I say in a bored tone, staring at him right in the eyes.

"You know what! You're dating Tris now!" he growls and I roll my eyes. "Yeah. So?" I growl back and push him off of me. He glares at me for a few seconds, shakes his head, then leaves the room, leaving me and Four alone.

"You should be ashamed with yourself, you know!" I growl at him. He bows his head and doesn't reply, so I talk again.

"The second she got here last night, she bawled her eyes out about how she thinks she is a slut now! And that everyone thinks she is the 'slut of Dauntless', thanks to you," I scream.

He sniffles and when he looks up, he has tears coming down his face and he has huge, dark circles under his eyes. I feel pity for him for a second, but quickly wipe it off because first, this is his fault in the first place and second, I know he likes Tris and I can't feel pity for someone who likes my girlfriend.

Four nods "I know, I didn't mean for all of that to happen. I got carried away and I was just mad. It's all my fault and I hate myself for it," he says and walks out the door. A few minutes, Tris comes out of the bathroom. "Babe?" Tris says, and I look at her. I smile and run over together and push her against the wall. I kiss her neck, just to feel my lips against her skin.

She moans lightly and before I know it, I'm pressed up against the wall. She starts to kiss my neck and I moan out her name. I should probably tell her to stop because I'll probably have to take a cold shower after this, but she continues and finally gives me a kiss on the lips. Her lips taste like candy, sweet and addictive. We both leave my apartment at the same time and the whole time I am walking to the control room, I think about Tris having to deal with working with Four.

I know how lucky I should feel about dating Tris, but I'm not sure. For some weird reason, Marlene has been flirting with me a lot lately and I find myself flirting back. Do I like Marlene instead of Tris?

**Four**

I head to the training room early because I'm in too sad of a mood to eat. I wonder if what Uriah said was true about Tris crying over me. Me; the guy who called her a slut and the one who loves her like I have never loved anyone else before, actually I haven't loved anyone before so she would be the only person I have loved and will ever love.

I get the targets set up for training and I think about Tris, how beautiful, smart, funny, nice she is. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I jump. I turn around and see Tris standing there, looking at the ground. "Oh, hi," I say awkwardly, making sure I don't say anything to upset her. "Hi," she mumbles and I take her face in my hands.

"Tris, I am so sorry about last night. I was just upset about how you were kissing other guys and I let out my anger out on you and I shouldn't have. You are not a slut and you don't make out with everyone. Tris, I am so sorry please forgive me I don't know what I would do-" I say but I'm cut off with Tris hugging me.

I hug back and wrap my arms around her small, perfect body. "Thank you so much Tris," I whisper against her hair and she pulls away. She looks up at me and smiles weakly.

The initiates come in a few seconds later and Tris shows them how to throw a knife, since she is so good at it. It actually very mesmerizing watching her throw the knife, and it hitting center every time.

Most of the initiates are doing well and the door to the training room opens. Everyone's attention goes towards the door and we see, know other, than Uriah walk in. He looks around the room with a cup of something from the Dauntless coffee shop and his eyes land on Tris. He smiles and walks over to her and whispers something in her ear. She nods and he hands her the coffee. She smiles in thanks and Uriah kisses her forehead, and leaves. All of the initiates go back to throwing the knives and I guess I'm too interested in the initiates that I don't notice Tris walk up to me.

"Four?" she says and I look at her blue/gray eyes. "Uriah got me this but I don't like black coffee, and he didn't get me cream and sugar. So I was wondering if you wanted it?" she says and I nod. "Thanks Tris," I say as I take the cup. She smiles and begins to walk back to the other side of the room, but I stop her. "Tris, you can sit over here, if you would like," I say and she nods. We sit in silence for a while and it's finally time to go.

Me and Tris walk to dinner together but all of our friends are carrying their trays and walking towards us. "Hi guys, why are you leaving?" Tris asks in her angelic voice. "Well a week ago, you said you would show all of us your fear landscape at Zeke's party! So we are going to se it tonight!" Christina says and Tris pales. Only me and Uriah know about her fear of intimacy and she is probably very embarrassed about that, which she shouldn't be because I'm a virgin too.

"I guess so," Tris says and we walk to the fear landscape room.

* * *

**I'm going to add some different fears in her fear landscape but what should I do? Comment below and please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Also follow my instagram trispri0r !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris**

The walk to the fear landscape room was fun to everyone else; they were laughing, talking, and dancing the whole way there. And then there is me, shaking so much that I have to clutch my shirt. I try to remember my fears so I can prepare but the only one I can think of is my fear of intimacy. I can't imagine my friends reaction to that fear.

We finally make it to the room where I will face my fears, again. I sit in the chair and nervously bounce my leg up and down. "Are you alright?" Four asks me and I shake my head. "It's going to be okay Tris, be brave," he whispers and puts the needle into my neck, and everyone else. "The serum will go to effect in 20 seconds everyone. We will be in the room with you Tris, but you won't see us." Four says and everyone nods before I fall into darkness.

I'm standing in a meadow. I stand still, like a scarecrow. I feel something land on my shoulder, a crow. I try to stay as calm as I can, and that's when thousands of them land on me, pecking every inch of skin I have. I focus on getting a gun. _Gun, Gun, Gun, Gun, Gun _is all I think about and I see one laying next to me in the meadow. I sigh and pick it up. The crows follow me everywhere I go, so when I reach for the gun, their force pushes me to the ground. I load the gun and start shooting them, one by one. I smile to myself, knowing that this fear is over.

Now I'm in a tank. I look at my feet and see the water quickly rushing in. My socks, then my pants, then my shirt are getting soaked. Now the water is up to my neck. I dunk under the water and repeat to myself numerous times, _This isn't real, This isn't real, This isn't real. _I put my hand to the glass and a crack appears. I pull my hand back and slam my fist into the glass, causing my fist to bleed, but the glass is cracked fully and I'm not in the tank anymore.

Before I can even comprehend what is happening, I slam into a hard surface. I look around me and see a ocean and rocks surrounding me. I gasp for breath as the waves crash on me, causing me to hit the rocks. I scream when I hit my head against the rocks forcefully. This fear is about control, therefore I have to gain control. I quickly crawl into one of the rocks that has a huge hole in it. Some of the water is coming in but I don't care. My main priority is to get out of this fear.

I open my eyes to find me in front of my old initiates that I trained with. In front of everyone is Peter, some asshole that hated my guts during initiation. I smell a strong smell of gas from somewhere nearby and when I look down, I see a fire burning underneath me. I struggle to get out of the ropes I'm tied in, but get no luck. "Do you smell that stiff? The smell of your burning flesh?" Peter says and everyone laughs. I see Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene laughing the hardest and pointing toward me. I struggle to get out of the ropes again. "No I don't smell that," I say confidently, trying to hide the fear out of my voice, "I smell rain." I say, more confident this time. I hear thunder above my head and the rain comes pouring down, slowly. I start to panic when the flame doesn't go down much at first, but it gradually goes to down to ash and there is no more fire underneath me. Before I can even move, my vision goes black.

I wake up in my Abnegation home. My wall is covered in mirrors, and when I look in one of them, I see faceless bodies trying to get in the room. They pound on the door and I scream. I touch the only mirror that doesn't have the bodies in it, and it turns out to be a closet door. I see a gun on one of the shelves and I quickly take it. I start shooting aimlessly, but the bullet quickly runs out of bullets. I scream in true horror this time and hide in the closet. I can see the outline of the bodies, coming closer, and closer, and closer to the door but my vision turns black.

I wake up in my bedroom with my four poster bed behind me. When I turn around from looking at the bed, I see Uriah standing in front of me. He presses his lips firmly to mine and I don't kiss back, I have to find a way out of this simulation. He unzips my jacket and starts to kiss my neck, slowly moving his way to my chest. He lifts up my shirt a little and squeezes my hips. I stand there paralyzed. The way to get out of a simulation is to do the exact opposite of what they want you to do, meaning I will have to kiss Uriah. I push Uriah away and rub my temple. Uriah doesn't wait a second before he takes off his shirt and pants. He pushes me on the bed and kisses my chest through my shirt. I push him off of me again, but this time I'm the one to push him on the bed. I straddle him and start to kiss his chest. He doesn't react because that's not what he is trained to do, he is trained to seduce _me_, not _me_ seduce him. The room fades away and my eyes widen when I remember that my friends are watching.

I put my head in my hands and nervously laugh, then I hear a trigger. I turn my head slightly and see my family in front of me. I gasp and look a the gun pointed at me. "You will shoot them on the count of 10," the man with the gun tells me. I nod and look at my parents and Caleb. "We are so proud of you Beatrice," my father says. "I love you Beatrice, be brave and don't worry about us," my mother says. I nod and turn to Caleb. "You were an amazing sister Beatrice, I'll miss you," he says and I nod again. "Shoot!" the man says and without thinking, I point the gun towards the space between my eyebrows and shoot, and immediately see darkness.

**Warning! Lot's of violence!**

I wake up in the training room. This has to be a new fear because I don't remember this one being in my simulation before. I look around and see my friends coming towards me. "Hi stiff," Zeke growls and smirks. Everyone laughs and I see Four glaring at me. "Don't you get it stiff? You are a slut. No one will ever love you because you are plain and a whore," Four says and throws a knife, barely missing my head.

I start to panic and back up to the wall behind me. The boys run up to me and throw me on the floor. They begin to kick my ribs and scream at me says "Stiff" and "Slut". Christina pins me to the ground and I squirm. "Help!" I scream and they just laugh.

Christina takes a knife out of her pocket, and traces the knife across my neck. I can feel blood run down my face and I squirm.

"Don't you get it? NO ONE LIKES YOU! I think we need a way for you to remember that!" Uriah says and Christina laughs and puts pressure on my arm. She takes the knife and puts it through my skin and moves it around.

I scream at the top of my lungs. The pain is unbearding and I can feel blood rushing down my arm. **(AN: This scene is kinda like the one in Harry Potter, Deathly Hallows Part 1 when Hermione is getting attacked by Bellatrix. In this, Tris has the same reaction)** Christina takes the knife off and moves it down my arm, and sticks it in my skin again.

I squirm but it just makes the pain more horrible. She carves something into my arm and I scream again. I begin to cry "Stop! Stop! Please." I yell and Four laughs. I try to stand up but I feel woozy. I dare to look at my arm and I see the word "Stiff" carved into my arm.

I cry loudly and Four pushes me against the wall, with Shauna and Marlene behind him. He lifts up my shirt and takes a knife out of his pocket. Before he starts anything, I knee him in the gut and punch Shauna and Marlene in the face.

I take a gun from a nearby table and point it at Four. He has a cold look in his eyes and I load the gun. When I'm about to pull the trigger, I realize that I can't shoot him. I won't shoot him, he means too much to me.

I lower the gun hesitantly and walk away. For some weird reason, all of my other friends aren't here anymore, it's just me and Four. When I begin to walk away, I feel something hit my leg and pain rushes through my body. I look at my leg and see a knife in it. I cry in pain and fall to the floor. I look behind me and see Four standing there, the same cold look in his eyes. I look around me for something to defend me, but all I see is knives, I grab one and hold it in front of me.

"Four, stop!" I scream when he tries to throw another knife at me. I look at me and see my clothes covered in blood, from my arm. Four run towards me and tackles me. He wraps his arm around my mouth and I bite down, hard. he screams out in pain and I pin him down to the ground. He quickly rebounds and pushes me off of him. He pins me down and looks at me in the eyes.

He doesn't look the same, he has a cold, evil look in his eyes and he looks furious. He takes another knife out of his pocket and cuts my face. I can feel blood on my lips, because he cut my forehead and its running down my face. I scream with my mouth closed because if it was open, I would have blood in my mouth.

"You about done stiff?" he asks me and I shake my head. I close my eyes, hoping to get out of this simulation. _Please get my out, Please get me out, Please get me out _I repeat to myself.

And all I see is darkness

* * *

**I LOVED this chapter! Next chapter will be this, but in Four's POV watching it! And by the way guys, this will be a Fourtris story. Sorry for everyone who hoped it would be uriahtris but there still be some Uriahtris in this story and maybe some Zeketris but I don't know.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias**

The whole way to the fear landscape room, I think about Tris. I can see her out of the corner of my eye shaking with anxiety, I assume. I feel bad for her that she has to do this. If I were in her situation, I would've said no, but this is Tris. She will never show weakness. I never saw her cry before because of pain, neither has anyone else.

We finally arrive to the fear landscape room and whole everyone is talking, I grab 1 needle and 8 vials of the simulation serum. I put the needle into everyones necks, saving Tris for last. "Are you alright?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "It's going to be okay Tris, be brave," I whisper and put the needle into her neck. I stable one of my fingers on her neck, just to feel her skin touch mine and sure enough, I feel electricity throughout my body.

"The serum will go into effect in 20 seconds everyone. We will be in the room with you Tris, but you won't see us." I say. And that's when I see darkness.

Everyone is standing in a meadow, with Tris in the center. I see a crow land on her shoulder and she stays still. Just then, thousands of birds fly towards her and peck at her skin. Tris closes her eyes and mumbles words to herself. A gun appears next to her in the meadow and she tries to pick it up, but the crows's weight pushes her down. She grabs the gun while she is on the ground and starts shooting them all. "She is such a badass," Christina says and everyone agrees.

The next simulation comes and Tris is in a tank. Water creeps up on her and she is slowly drowning. She dunks under the water and mumbles something again, and presses her finger to the glass. A crack appears and I see Tris slightly smiling. Tris slams her fist into the glass and blood pours into the water from her fist that is bleeding. The tank breaks and the water rushes out forcefully, letting Tris free.

Now we are on top of some rocks that outline an ocean. "Where is she?" Uriah asks nervously and I look around for her. I can't see her anywhere. "There she is!" Zeke yells and I look over to where his finger is pointing. Tris is struggling to stay on the surface and she is gasping for breath. Waves are crashing down on her, and she quickly climbs into one of the rocks holes. We can see her with her head in her hands, breathing rapidly, but then we see darkness.

We now stand in what looks like a forest. Tris is tied up against a wooden pole and a fire is burning beneath her. I see all of Tris's initiates walking towards her, Peter in the front. Peter was always an ass to Tris and he showed no mercy when it came to fighting. "Do you smell that Stiff? The smell of your burning flesh?" Peter says and everyone laughs. Marlene, Christina, Will, and Uriah gasp when they see them apart of her old initiates laughing at her. Tris struggles to get out of the rope and I try to mentally help her. _Be brave Tris. Please be brave. _I keep on saying in my head. "No, I don't smell that," Tris says shakily. "I smell rain," she says more confidently this time. Rain begins to put above her head, making the flames turn into ash. "Damn," Zeke says and whistles. "Now _that_ was badass!" he says.

Before I could respond, we are in a new fear. Tris stands in an Abnegation home, filled with mirrors. When I look closely at the mirrors, I see that there are bodies in them, pounding on the mirrors. Tris screams and runs over to the only mirror without bodies in it. It turns out to be a closet and she takes out a gun from one of the shelves. She starts shooting, but it quickly runs out of bullets. She screams again and hides into the closet. The bodies have finally got out of the mirror, and know they are crawling over to the closet door, but then the scene turns black.

We wake up in an Abnegation bedroom with a four poster bed. This has to mean that this is her fear of intimacy. She turns around and is confronted with a simulation Uriah. Uriah starts to kiss her hard, but Tris doesn't kiss back, she kinda just stands there with wide eyes. I look over at the non simulation Uriah and see that he is blushing a deep red and his eyes are wide. Simulation Uriah unzips Tris's jacket and starts to kiss her neck, moving down her body. Tris pushes him away and massages her temple, clearly thinking. Uriah quickly takes off his pants and shirt and pushes Tris on the bed, and kisses her chest. Tris whimpers and I feel bad for her. She pushes him away again, but this time, straddles him and kisses his chest. Tris is smiling because he knows that she conquered this fear for now by doing the opposite of what the simulation wants her to do.

Tris is now standing in a plain room. She looks around, confused about what the simulation is but that's when a guy with a gun stands next to her, and puts the gun against her head. Tris's brother, Caleb and two older people, presumably her parents, are standing in front of her. "You will shoot them on the count of 10," the man says deeply and Tris nods. "We are so proud of you Beatrice," Tris's mother says. "I love you Beatrice. Be brave and don't worry about us," her father says, and I wish that I could have a father like that. "You were an amazing sister Beatrice, I'll miss you," Caleb says and Tris bites her lip. "Shoot!" the man yells and Tris points the gun to herself and shoots.

We wake up in the training room. Tris looks confused and so am I, because this must be a new fear because Tris never had this fear before. I see all of Tris's friends walk towards her, including me in the front. "Hi stiff," Zeke growls and everyone that isn't in the simulation pales. Everyone in the simulation laughs. "Don't you get it stiff? No one will ever love you because you are plain and a whore!" I hear the simulation me say to Tris and Tris looks terrified and confused. Then, the simulation me throws a knife at her head, barely missing. Tris backs up against a wall and you can see fear in her eyes. All of the boys run up to her and start kicking her ribs and scream at her "Stiff!" and "Slut!". All of us begin to shout for Tris telling her it isn't real. We have to get her out of this simulation, because if we don't, who knows what will happen.

The simulation Christina pins Tris to the ground and Tris squirms. "Help!" she screams and they just laugh again. Christina takes a knife out of her pocket and traces it against Tris's neck, making her bleed. "Don't you get it? No one likes you! I think we need a way for you to remember that!" Simulation Uriah says and Christina smirks.

Christina takes the knife and puts it into Tris's arm. Tris screams at the top of her lungs and the Christina beside me screams too, and starts to cry. Blood rushes down Tris's arm and Christina sticks it in her skin again, in a different spot this time. Tris starts to try to get out of her grasp, but she winces in pain. Tris screams again and starts to cry. I look at all my friends and all the girls are crying and the guys are watching, close to crying. Tris cries out in pain.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" she screams, but the simulation me laughs. Tris tries to stand up and looks at her arm. The word "Stiff" is carved deeply into her arm and this makes the guys start to cry. She cries loudly and I see myself pushing her against the wall, with Marlene and Shauna behind me. I see myself lift up her shirt and take out another knife. Thankfully, Tris knees me in the gut and punches Shauna and Marlene in the face. Tris runs over to a nearby table and picks up a gun and walks back over to me, wobbling a little bit probably due to the blood loss.

She loads the gun and points it at me. I can see myself squirming underneath her grasp but she doesn't shoot me. Instead she looks at me sadly and puts the gun down, and walks away. _I wonder why she would do that instead of shooting me for her own safety_ I think to myself.

All of our simulation friends are gone, so now it's just me and Tris. I see myself get off of the ground and pick up my knife. "TRIS LOOK OUT!" I scream but she obviously can't hear me. I throw the knife and it hits Tris in the leg. She cries out in pain and falls to the floor.

Now I'm sobbing, like everyone else. I'm now standing over Tris and she has a knife in front of her for protection. She is laying in her own pool of blood and she begins to sob. "Four, stop!" she scream as I throw another knife at her, but miss.

The simulation me, jumps on top of Tris and tackles her. I wrap an arm around her but quickly take it off and scream out in pain. Tris pins me down, but the simulation me is too strong for her. I pin her down again and I can see that Tris is crying while she looks in my eyes. The simulation me takes out a knife and cuts her forehead, making blood rush down her face, covering her nose, lips, cheeks, and eyes. "You about done stiff?" I hear myself say and I start to bawl my eyes out and scream. "FOUR LISTEN TO ME! Stop please Four! We're friends!" Tris cries to the cold, simulation me and I can see sadness in her eyes. Then I see darkness.

We wake up with Tris in the chair with blood all over her. She screams and holds her arm. "STOP FOUR!" she cries out and I run over to her. "Tris I'm right here! Tris!" I yell and she looks at me. "Help me!" she yells and points to her arm. I look at her arm and still see the word "Stiff" on it. I cry as I carry her to the infirmary with the rest of our friends, trailing behind.

* * *

**What should happen at the infirmary? Please comment and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! I know how everyone is saying how "You don't get affected if you get hurt in a simulation" but in this story you do, so Tris does have the scars from the simulation! Thank you:)**

* * *

**Tris **

I wake up with nurses and doctors surrounding me.

"What is going on?" I say. "Shhh, it's fine honey. This might hurt a little bit," she says and I suddenly feel pain throughout my arm. I whimper and they all back away.

"Good job sweetie. Your friends will be in shortly," he says and I nod.

Time passes by quickly and I see all my friends at the door. Everyone rushes towards me and hugs me. "Ow!" I say as they all hug me tightly. They all back away and Uriah leans in and kisses me on the lips. "I missed you babe," he says and I smile. "You too. So how are-" I begin to say but stop quickly.

I see Four standing by the door and I tense up. He hurt me, why is he here? I think to myself. I back up in my bed and begin to cry. "What's wrong?!" Zeke says and I shakily say, "He hurt me. I don't want him here."

Everyone looks at where I am pointing and they gasp. I don't know why though, he hurt me after all, he tried to kill me for God's sake! I look down at my arm, recalling what happened and my eyes widen. The word stiff is still a fresh cut and there is dried blood on my arm.

"Tris, he didn't hurt you. It was a simulation," Christina says but I shake my head quickly. "No! He tried to stab me and he threw a knife at me!" I scream and I look at Four.

He looks like he is crying and he puts his head in his hands and sobs. He quickly leaves after that and slams the door on the way out. "Tris, he didn't hurt you, we promise. It was all a simulation. We're going to leave, go get some rest. We'll see you later tonight," Shauna says and I nod.

They leave. after that and the doctor comes in again. "You can leave now if you would like," she says and I sigh in relief. I get off my hospital bed and look at my surroundings one last time. It's a pretty boring room and there is needles all over the place.

I walk out the door and head to my apartment. I walk in to all my friends cheering. "Welcome back!" says a huge banner in the middle of my room. "Thanks guys!" I say and quickly scan the room for Four, who isn't here. I sigh in disappointment because I really need to talk to him about what happened.

Basically the whole Dauntless is here and everyone is drinking and dancing. I suddenly feel strong hands wrap around my hips and dance to the music. I look behind and see that it's Uriah. I smile weakly and think about how sad Four was. About 30 minutes into the party, I decide to sneak out, and I head to Four's apartment.

**Four**

I train initiates the day after Tris's attack and I think about Tris the whole time. I wish I could be with her right now an everyone else, but Eric threatened me that he would kick me out of Dauntless if I didn't train them. I feel my phone buzz and I quickly pull it out.

_Christina: Hey Four, Tris just woke up. We are all here with here rn so come and see her. ttyl _

I jump up from my seat and sprint to the infirmary, leaving the initiates with shocked faces but I don't care. I need to see Tris. I bump into many Dauntless members along the way and most of them say profanities at me but I just roll my eyes.

I finally make it to the infirmary and sure enough, Tris is laying there awake and Uriah is kissing her. I would feel jealousy right now, but I'm too excited that she is awake. I see their lips moving but I can't hear what they are saying, and that's when Tris's attention turns towards me. She stares at me for a few seconds and she starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" I hear Zeke say and Tris points to me. "He hurt me. I don't want him here," she says as she cries and I feel my heart plummet to the floor. She thinks that was me, that I was the one that hurt her. "Tris, he didn't hurt you. It was a simulation," Christina says but Tris shakes her head.

"No. He tried to stab me and he threw a knife at me!" she yells. I begin to cry and I put my head in my hands, letting sobs rack my body. I leave the room and slam the door on my way out. She hates me now, because of something I didn't do. I run to my apartment and don't even bother going to the party tonight, because she will get scared. I don't want her to be scared of me, I want her to like me.

I stay in my room for a while, crying and watching some stupid show on TV. I hear a knock on the door and wipe my face with one of the tissues from the box I am holding.

I open the door and see Tris standing there. I begin to panic because I have no shirt on and no pants on, only boxers. She smiles slightly and shyly says, "Can I talk to you?" I nod and let her in my apartment and I mentally curse myself for having such a messy apartment. I'm still taken back that Tris came to my apartment, when there is a party dedicated for her at her apartment. Also, she said a couple hours earlier how she didn't want to be near me.

I sit back down on my couch and she sits next to me. "Do you want some food?" I ask her and she nods. I get up from the couch and grab the phone. I call a pizza restaurant nearby and order a plain pizza.

I come back to the room to see Tris laying on my couch, clearly comfortable. "Are you compfy?" I ask her and she shrugs. Tris sits up and twiddles with her thumbs. "What happened during the simulation?" she asks me and I take a deep breath, and begin telling her what happened.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Next chapter, Four will tell Tris about his father and maybe his name. Thanks for all of the support everyone and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris**

After Four explains what happened during the simulation, I feel many emotions going through my head, thankful that Four actually didn't hurt me, angry because I thought he did hurt me, and happy because his hand was on mine the whole time of explaining it.

I'm so shocked that by accident I dropped the pizza I was holding and Four laughs. "You alright there?" he says and I blush. "Here," he says and hands me a pair of small boxers. I mumble a thank you and run to the bathroom.

I begin to take off my leggings when a searing pain is in my right arm. I look over at it and see that it's just my arm from not being moved too much after the hospital. I try to take off my leggings again, but the pain comes back.

"Um Four?" I say shakily and he responds immediately.

"Yes?"

"Can you uh," I begin to say but have trouble saying the last part. "Help me take off my pants."

I can hear him breathing against the door and after a minute or so he comes in. I smile weakly and he walks over to me. I stand in front of the toilet seat and he sits down on the seat.

He takes the waist of the leggings and begins to pull them down. Four's eyes widen when he pulls down my pants more and I look down to see why.

I'm wearing a thong.

"Four I am so sorry. I forgot and-," I say but he nervously laughs.

"It's, um, fine Tris," he says and smiles big. I feel my cheeks heat up and I look away. He finally pulls them down and I hand him the boxers. "Turn around, it's easier to put them on from the back," he says and I nod. I never heard that before, but whatever. I turn around and I can hear Four gulp. I mentally scream in my head because now he is probably staring at my ass because of my thong and since it's so close to his face.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says while putting on the boxers. He finally is done and I turn around to face him. His eyes are still wide, his mouth is wide open, and his face is a deep red.

We finally sit back in the living room and we watch a stupid TV show about cake that he likes. I feel Four shifting next to me and the next second, I feel an arm around me. I smile to myself and tell myself to not make a big deal out of it, he probably does this to a lot of girls.

"I'm really sorry about everything Tris," he mumbles and I feel confused.

"Why? what did you do wrong?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I haven't been very nice to you lately and you probably hate me. I don't tell you anything about me and we barely talk. I'm about to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else before, Tris. And you can't tell anyone!" he says and I nod.

Before I know it, he stands up and takes off his shirt. "Four, um what are you-," I begin to say but stop. I stand up and trace my fingers on his back. There are scars everywhere, and although they are faded, you can still see them clear as day. "Four! What happened?" I ask him and he turns around slightly.

"I came from Abnegation, Tris. My father was a sick man and he thought it would be fun to beat me. He used to whip me with his belt endlessly and would force me to stay in our upstairs coat closet," he says.

"Who was he?" I ask curiously and I assume he won't respond but surprisingly, he does.

"Marcus Eaton,"

Thats when everything clicks. Marcus had a son that transferred to Dauntless two years ago. There was always rumors that Marcus heat his son, Tobias.

"Tobias," I whisper and he nods. He turns around and I look at him in the eye. His eyes show anger and sadness and I want to kiss him, oh I want to kiss him so badly, but I cant.

"Don't tell anyone my real name Tris. Only call me that when we are alone," he whispers and I kiss him on the cheek. He looks suprised when I pull away but I just nervously giggle.

"Thanks Tobias," I say and hug him. His strong arms hug me back and I feel safe for once in my life. I feel special.

"I think we should go to your party right now, don't you think?" he asks me and I nod. He takes my hand and we walk to my apartment in peace.

The second we get in, you can still smell the alcohol. I walk through the crowd with Tobias next to me and I finally see our friends.

Marlene is full-on flirting with Uriah and Uriah looks very uncomfortable. He sees me quickly and he jumps up from his seat. "Tris! You're back!" he says and I smile.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask him and he nods. We walk up to my bedroom and he sits on the bed next to me. "Uriah, I think we should break up," I say and he looks shocked. "What? What did I do wrong?" he says and I sigh.

"Uriah, we both know that you like Marlene. You don't have to hide that from me. We'll still be best friends, but I think we should stop dating," I say and Uriah sighs.

"Is it really that obvious that I like her?" he asks and I laugh. "No it's not," I say and he smiles. "Can I have one more kiss?" he says and I nod.

He puts his hands on my hips and mine go around his neck. He kisses me lightly and I kiss back. I always knew that Uriah wasn't the right guy, that we weren't meant to be. He is my best friend and no more. I will always love him but I love Tobias more. He kisses me again and we pull away, gasping for air and he smiles. "Thanks Tris," he says and I nod.

I get up from the bed and run downstairs, going to find Tobias.

**Tobias**

As I am sitting here, I think about all that has happened today with Tris. I can't believe I told her about Marcus. I'm so proud of myself because I never told anyone that before and I know Tris won't tell anyone.

I silently laugh to myself when I recap the events at the bathroom earlier:

"_Um Four?" Tris asks nervously, and I wonder why._

_"Yes?" I reply and it takes a while for Tris to answer._

_"Can you uh help me take off my pants?" she asks and my heart stops. I wait a few moments before entering the bathroom because I don't want to go into her bathroom and take off her pants and smile like an idiot. _

_I finally walk in and I sit on the toilet seat, with Tris in front of me.. I take the waist of her leggings and begin to pull them down slowly. _

_My eyes widen when I realize she is wearing a thong. I feel like I could scream out in happiness. "Four I am so sorry! I forgot and-," she says but I stop her._

_"It's fine Tris," I say but I feel like saying "Oh yeah sure! I love it when I have to take off you pants for you and see your thong!" but she would be freaked out by that._

_I smile widely the rest of the time and Tris turns away, with her cheeks red. When I finally pull them down, sadly, Tris hands me the boxers. "Turn around, it's easier to put them on from the back," I say before I can even think. Shit! Now she will think I'm some pervert that wants to see her ass._

_Tris nods and I let out a sigh of relief. She turns around and no lie, her butt is literally less than 6 inches from my face. I gulp in anxiousness and I hold in a sigh. How did I never realize that she was this beautiful when I trained her in initiation? _

_"Are you alright?" Tris asks and I say "Yeah". _

_To my dismay, we finish putting on the boxers and Tris turns around and blushes, probably because my eyes are very wide, my mouth is wide open, and I can feel my face is very red_.

I continue to half listen to what Zeke is talking about, because all I can think of is Tris. I wonder what she is doing up there with Uriah, and the thought of it makes me sad. Halfway through Zeke's story, they come back downstairs with no messed up hair or clothes. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and smile.

Uriah walks over to Marlene and spins her around happily. "Can I talk to you?" Tris asks me and I hesitantly nod.

We walk up to her bedroom and sit on her bed. "Me and Uriah broke up," she states and I'm shocked.

"What? Why?" I ask and Tris sighs. "He likes Marlene, and I didn't really feel a spark with him anyway," she says and I nod.

"Listen, Tobias. I have to tell you something," Tris says and avoids my eyes. _Uh, Oh_ I think to myself She probably still hates me after I told her about Marcus and my real name.

"Mhm?" I say and she holds my hand, sending electricity all over my body.

"Tobias, one of the reasons why I broke up with Uriah is because of you.," she says and I gulp, them breaking up is all my fault. "I really like you, and that's why I didn't feel a spark with Uriah, because I liked you. You are so strong and brave and kind. I know you probably don't like me and I'm probably embarrassing myself right now, but I like you. That's why you were the person who was throwing knives at me in the simulation, because my fear is that you will hate me, while I like you. I'm really sorry to put you through this Tobias," she says and my jaw drops.

Tris. Prior. Likes. Me.

Before I even know what I'm doing, I kiss Tris flat on the lips. She tenses up, so I pull away. Before I can say anything, she grabs the back of my neck and presses her lips to mine, firmer this time.

"I like you too Tris," I whisper against her lips and I can feel her amazing smile against them.

* * *

YAY FOURTRIS!

Can you guys please, please, please, review more! I only got 4 reviews in the last chapter:(

So until next time, please favorite, follow, and review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris**

I can't believe it.

Tobias likes me! I could squeal and jump up and down right now, but I'm going to try and keep it cool. "You do?" I ask him.

"Always have," he says and I melt inside. "Tris? Will you like to be my girlfriend?" he asks and I squeal. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I scream and hug him. I pull away and he kisses me again and I feel like I'm in heaven. His lips taste like water and sugar. He puts his hands firmly on my waist and deepens the kiss. I pull back before things can get too heated.

"Tobias, as much as I want to do that too, I think we should not makeout when we have just started dating not even a minute ago," I say and he pouts. "Okay beautiful. We should get to bed, we have work tomorrow," he says and kisses my nose.

"Goodnight Tobias," I whisper and he kisses me on the lips once again. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip, and I pull away again.

"Not so fast," I say and he shrugs. "Tomorrow then?" he says and I smirk, "Maybe if you are lucky," I say and close the door. I slide against the door and smile to myself.

_Tobias likes me,_ I keep repeating in my head endlessly.

I jump on to my bed and fall asleep easily, dreaming of me and Tobias together.

Before I know it, I am being awoke by my alarm clock blaring music. I groan and hobble over to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower calms me down and wakes me up and I throw on some jeans, a black v-neck, and some boots.

I make my way down to breakfast to see all my friends already there. "Hey Tris!" Zeke says and everyone says hi. I sit next to Tobias and he barely makes eye contact with me.

Well that's disappointing.

"So, are you excited to be back at work today?" Marlene asks and I shrug. I feel warm hands wrapped around mine and I look under the table.

I see Tobias's hands enter twinned with mine and when I look up, Tobias is smiling at me. "I think we should keep our relationship a secret for a little while and see who finds out first," he whispers in my ear and I laugh and lean into his ear and pretend to be whispering something, but I'm really kissing below his ear. "Okay," I whisper into his ear and I can feel him shudder. I pull away and see that no one seems to notice that I was kissing him and I feel a sigh of relief.

Breakfast quickly ends and me and Tobias make our way to the training room. All of the initiates look eager because today they will be fighting against each other. Tobias tells them that they have been paired against each other by how strong they both are and I flip the board over with the names and I hear murmuring across the room. Some people seem happy, thinking that they will win, and some people seem scared, thinking that they will lose.

The first fight is Hannah and Sarah. Hannah is not very strong but she is fast, unlike Sarah. Hannah tricks Sarah by pretending she will punch her. Hannah quickly knocks Sarah off her feet and sits on top of her, signaling the fight is over.

The next fight is Cole, the guy that winks at me all the time, and Matt. Matt is very strong and he beats Cole in a couple minutes, although Cole did put up a good fight. I look over at Tobias and see that he is smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask him and he looks down. "I was waiting to see the guy that likes my girlfriend being beat up by day one," he says and I blush.

The rest of the fights are boring and the initiates leave the room, some of them untouched, and some of them limping on the way out. I turn towards Tobias and he looks deep in thought. "What's wrong?" I ask and he smiles at me. "Want to go to dinner tonight with me?" he asks and I nod my head. "That would be great," I say and kiss his cheek.

We leave the training room and suddenly I am being pushed into an empty room. I look behind me and see Tobias smiling at me. "Um?" I say but he begins to kiss me. I wrap my hands around his neck and his goes above my head, leaning into the wall for support. He skims my bottom lip with his tongue and I let him in. I grab his belt loop and pull him closer to me, and now we are breathing in the same air. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He lays me down on a nearby table and stops kissing me. "Are you alright with me kissing you like this?" he asks and I blush. "Of course I am," I say and he grins. He lays on top of me and kisses my neck, making a small moan escape my mouth. "You're beautiful Tris and you are amazing," he whispers and pulls away. I hold his hand and he looks around the room. "I've never been in this room before," he says and I laugh. "We just made out and you are saying how you've never been to this room before," I say in between laughs and he soon joins me.

"Did you know that you were my first kiss?" Tobias suddenly asks me and I stop. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. You probably didn't want to waste your first kiss on me!" I say and he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Tris, I would not want to spend my first kiss on anyone but you," he says and now it's my turn to smile.

**Tobias**

After me and Tris leave the empty room, we head back to our apartments to get dressed for our date. I'm planning on bringing her to a fancy Dauntless restaurant so she'll know how much she means to me.

I seriously think I am starting to love her. I know that we just started to date and everything, but I have liked Tris WAY before we started dating. I started liking her when she was the first person to jump into the net. She was insanely beautiful, and a lot of people couldn't see her beauty yet because she was a "stiff" but she is so much more than that.

I decide on wearing a suit for our date tonight. It is black with a blue tie. "Don't mess up Tobias," I say to myself, "Don't mess up with the girl you love."

I wait around my apartment for a while while Tris is getting ready. She told me she would text me when she was ready for me to come and walk to her apartment, and I was so eager to see her that I wouldn't leave my phone for a second, waiting for her "ready" text.

I nervously bounce my leg up and down, holding a bouquet of flowers in my hand. I hope she doesn't mind that they are roses. While I am thinking about this, I didn't even realize that my phone was vibrating. I race over to it and take a big, deep breath.

(Four is regular, Tris is bold.)

Hey Tris

**Hey Four, I am ready to go if you want to pick me up now.**

Of course I do! I will be over there in 2 minutes!

**Okay thanks, see you soon.**

I hang up and straighten out my tie, trying to look perfect for a perfect lady. I basically run down the hallway and when I make it to Tris's door, I have to bend over to catch my breath. I hear the door of Tris's apartment open and I am still breathing for air. "Four?" I hear a feminine voice from Tris's apartment say and I look up and what I see makes my jaw drop.**  
**

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris**

When I walk into my apartment, I see Christina looking through my closet. "Christina?" I ask and she turns to face me, looking startled.

"Damnit Tris, don't scare me like that!" she says and holds her heart dramatically. "Well you kinda are the person who is in my apartmant anyway. So may I ask you, what are you doing here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I brought over some dresses that are too small for me and I thought you would like to have them, and I got bored waiting for you, so I started to look through your closet!" she says happily and I sigh in relief. Now I will have a dress for me and Tobias's date tonight, but I can't let Chris know about that.

"Oh thanks, Chris. I'm having major cramps right now so you might want to leave," I lie and she nods. She walks to the door and lets herself out, leaving me alone.

I sprint to where the dresses our and my mouth hangs open; they are the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. I pick up the one that I like, which is black and has lace around the edges, and some black high heels. I put them on and I smile at my reflection, hoping that Tobias will like me in this dress. I put on a little bit of makeup and I'm ready to go. I pull out my phone and unlock it. I open up the "Messages" app and scroll down to Four's contact.

_Hey Four, I'm ready if you want to pick me up. _I text him and bite my lip, waiting for his response.

I do! I will pick you up in 2 minutes;) Four responds seconds later.

_Okay thanks, see you soon._ I reply. In 1 minute flat, I hear panting breaths outside my door. I walk over to the door, and open it up slowly.

"Four?" I ask worried. He looks up and his jaw drops so far that I think I have something on my face. "Uh Four?" I ask again and he snaps out of his daze. "Tris! You look so beautiful!" he shouts and picks me up, spinning me around in my apartment. I laugh and he puts me down and kisses me on the forehead and whispers "Beautiful" against my head.

I blush and he tries to kiss my lips, but I step back. "We can do that after dinner. Plus, I don't want my lipstick ruined," I say and he laughs. "Okay Princess," he says dramatically and I dobble over in laughter for no reason.

I never realized how great Tobias was, and I love him. I know that's bad that I love him after dating for a day, but I do. I really do.

We leave my apartment and drive to the restaurant in his car. Tobias puts on some rap music and starts singing to "Fu*king Problems" by an old singer. I laugh the whole way because he is a terrible rapper.

We finally arrive to the resturant and Tobias sprints out of the door before I can even take off my seatbelt. I stand there confused, until Tobias opens my door, barely out of breath.

"My lady," he says and I giggle. "Yes?" I say and kiss his nose. "We have arrived to our destination," he says in a British accent and I take his hand, and walk to the resturant.

We walk in and Tobias goes over to the waitress, to tell them about our reservations. I look around the resturant, and based on it's looks, it's a very high end resturant, especually since it is a Dauntless resturant. Tobias comes up to me a few minutes later and takes my hand, and leads us to our table.

The table is in a corner of the resturant for privacy I assume. Tobias sits on the opposite side of me and just smiles at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I'm just happy I have you," he says and I blush. I get out of my seat and sit next to him. I take his napkin and dip it in the water.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asks, imitading me. I giggle and put the wet napkin on his nose, to get off the remaining lipstick from when I kissed him. "You actually do, smart ass," I say and show him the now red napkin from the lipstick. "I would rather have the lipstick on my lips but-" he begins to say but I kiss him on the lips to shut him up.

He licks my bottom lip and I oblige, letting him in. We continue this for a while, until we are interupted by our waitor. He clears his throat and we break away, me being bright red and Tobias smiling widely.

"What would you guys like for dinner tonight?" he asks and me and Tobias both order some fancy 'special' dish on the menu.

"Tris, can I tell you something?" Tobias asks me, while we are waiting for the check to come.

"Of course Tobias, anything."

"I know we have only been dating for a day, but I honestly love you. I have liked you ever since I laid eyes on you, when you jumped first. You are so brave, beautiful, funny, and just the most amazing person I've ever met. When I told you about Marcus, you didn't act like I was a kicked puppy, you didn't pity me. I love that about you, and that's why I am in love with you, Beatrice Prior," he says and holds my hand at the end. I begin to cry and I hug him so hard that I'm afraid he won't be able to breathe. "I love you too Tobias," I whisper into his ear and he smiles.

Tobias pays for the meal and we drive home in silence, a comfortable silence. I slide over to where he is sitting in the driver seat and begin to kiss him. He kisses me back, his eyes leaving the road.

We hear honking and we look to see that Tobias stopped in the middle of the road, leaving a bunch of angry drivers behind us. "SAVE THE MAKING OUT FOR THE ROOM!" one of the drivers shout and Tobias laughs and starts to drive again. While he is driving, I continue to kiss him, his neck, his cheek, and his jaw. I never loved a boy like I loved Tobias before.

We pull into the compound and we was out of the car hand-in-hand. The compound is pretty empty, none of our friends are out. We decide to go to Tobias's apartment to hang out and kiss and on the way there, I hear Tobias gasp. "What's wrong babe?" I ask and he pales.

I look in the direction he is staring and I gasp too. The one person that we thought we wouldn't see ever again, is standing a few feet ahead of us, in a conversation with someone.

_Marcus._

* * *

**Ooh Cliffy! I'll update tommorow but until then, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Four**

When I see him, my heart stops. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris running into a nearby room, but it's too late for me to run in too, because he had already spotted me.

"Tobias?" he asks coldly when the person he was having a conversation with leaves.

"Yes?" I ask, sounding like a coward._ Be strong, Tris is watching you. Dont be a coward like you used to be_ I say to myself. "What is on your face? Have you been kissing girls!" he screams and I look into a nearby mirror. I see kiss marks all over me; on my cheeks, on my jaw, and lots of them on my neck, all from Tris. I would be smiling in a different situation, but right no. it wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"Yes," I say and he begins to take off his belt. "I didn't raise my son to be a manwhore!" he shouts and starts whipping my back. Searing pain fills me and I cry out in pain, my old scars are becoming fresh again.

Suddenly, the whippings stop and I hear a loud thump. I turn around and see Tris, with a bloody wrist and Marcus on the ground. She runs over to me and starts crying. "You are so brave Tobias. I love you so much," she sobs and I begin to cry too. "I'm not brave Tris, I'm a coward," I reply and she pulls away.

"No you are not, you are the most brave person I have ever met. You could've fought back but you didn't want to," she says and kisses me on the lips. I feel the same tingling feeling I feel everytime we kiss and I pull her into my room.

We sit on the bed, continuing to kiss. Tris bites my bottom lip softly and I let her enter. I moan out in pain when she wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls away instantly and she bites her lip. "I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself," she says and I smile. "Trust me, I would love to do that too right now," I say and she gets off my lap.

She runs into the bathroom and comes back out with a towel, neosporin, and some rubbing alcohol. "Babe, I know this is going to hurt but I have to clean your cut," she says and I lay down on the bed on my stomach. I feel pain in my back and a sizzling effect after it. I cry out in pain and she kisses my cheek, helping me forget the pain.

She continues to clean out my wounds and Tris puts some type of bandage on my back to cover up the wounds. "All done, my patient" she says and clicks her tongue. "Thanks doctor. You know you are really beautiful?" I ask and Tris giggles. "Really? I thought you had a girlfriend?" she jokes and I smirk. "She doesn't have to know," I say seductively but Tris just laughs.

"That was the worst seductive voice I have EVER heard!" she says in between laughs and I pull her into my lap. "Haha very funny. Let me see your wrist," I demand and she hesitates. Finally, she puts her wrist out in front of me and I feel immediate guilt.

Her wrist is swollen and it is a blueish color, and its all because of me. "Tris, I am so sorry you had to do that. I could've been fine if Marcus would have whipped me more," I say and Tris shakes her head. "I wouldn't be able to watch that," she murmurs and lays her head on my chest. "We should get to bed, tomorrow will be hell watching the fear simulations with the initates," Tris says and rubs my arm up and down.

We get up off the bed and Tris heads to the bathroom, and I get changed in here. Tris doesn't want me to see her naked because of her fear of intamicy, so she changes in the bathroom, and I'm completely fine with that. I would do anything for Tris. I take off my pants because my shirt is already off and sit at the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later, Tris comes out in short shorts and a bra, her regular sleep attire. "Theres my beautiful girlfriend!" I shout and Tris glares at me, which is very hot I must say.

"Do you want your neighbors to hear that?" she whispers screams and I laugh. She stands in front of me and I sigh. "I don't care about what they think about me or you," I say and start to kiss her stomach. You can feel her muscles through her stomach and she slightly moans. I pull away and she climbs into bed next to me. "Tell me about yourself," she says and snuggles into my chest.

"Well, my name is Tobias Eaton, but people call me Four because I have Four fears. Uh, my father is a total dick and he used to beat me, and apparently still does. My mom died when I was young and she would help me through Marcus's beatings. I wasn't very popular at school and I kinda kept quiet all the time. I came to Dauntless because I had to get away from my father. And that's it, and here we are now," I say and Tris nods. "What about you?" I ask Tris.

"My name is Beatrice Prior, but people call me Tris because that's short for Beatrice. I have a mom and a dad and they both work in the government. I have a know it all brother named Caleb and he is an Erudite. I came to Dauntless because I thought I wasn't selfless enough and I felt like I had to follow the rules all the time, and I couldn't have any fun in Abnegation," she says and yawns at the end.

"So you are telling me that the girl who just saved me from my own father and took a whipping for me, isn't selfless?" I ask her and she shrugs. "Well that's because I love you," she whispers and I smile. "I love you too Tris," I say and fall quickly to sleep.

* * *

**Awwww**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris**

I wake up with Tobias next to me, sleeping peacefully. I felt so bad for him last night that he had to suffer pain, because of me, because I kissed him.  
I roll off of his chest and head into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Tobias has lots of different food and I finally found some "breakfast worthy" food. I put some eggs in a bowl with cheese, milk, salt, and pepper. I whisk it around and put on a frying pan. I wait a few minutes for it to be ready to stir, and while I am waiting, I feel strong hands around my waist, pulling me towards the person.

I look behind me even though I know who it is, and smile when I see Tobias, smiling at me. "Good morning," I say and he nuzzles his head into my neck.  
"Good morning princess," he says while yawning and I laugh.

I finish making the eggs and me and Tobias sit down, eating in peace. "You ready to do the fear landscapes today?" he asks and I merely nod. I'm kinda scared to go through a fear landscape, even thought it's not mine, due to what happened last time.

I look down at my arm and see that the scar is fading away. I shiver involuntarily and Tobias kisses my forehead. "If you don't want to do it Tris, I can watch them," he says and I nod. I can't go through that again, not after what happened last time.

We scarf down the rest of our breakfast and get changed for work. I wear a tight black top with jeans and Tobias wears a black top with jeans.

"Well you look ravishing today!" he says and I giggle.

"Thank you. You aren't looking too bad yourself."

He smirks and I roll my eyes. We walk to the fear landscape room in a comfortable silence. Tobias opens the door for me and we walk into the room. Before what happened, I admired this place. I thought it was very unique on how you can go through your own fears, but now, this place gives off a bad presence, like it will haunt my dreams.

I don't even realize that I was gripping Tobias's hand so hard and that I could've cut off his circulation if I wanted to.

"Tris, why don't you sit over there. The initiates will be coming here at any second. I'll watch the simulations and you can just wait here. I'll be out in a little bit," he says and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

The initiates come a few minutes later and Tobias calls out the order of when they will be going. I can't help but stare at how handsome Tobias is, his muscles, his smile, his hair, everything. I never thought I would fall in love with someone the way I fell in love with Tobias. We both know each other's secrets and we don't judge each other by our past. I watch the initiates facial expressions and body movements during the simulation. Cole (the guy that likes me) almost peed his pants while he went through his, much to Tobias's delight. The lowest amount of fears in this class was Chase, from Erudite, with 13 fears.

When Tobias comes back from dropping off the last initate at the dorms, he sits next to me. "I'm really sorry Tobias, I'm such a weakling," I whisper and Tobias pulls me into his lap, so I'm facing him. I refuse to look at him because I don't want him to think of me as weak, I want him to think of me as a strong girlfriend.

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "Tris you are the most brave, strongest girlfriend I will ever have. You were my first girlfriend, and you will be defiantly be my last. You let Marcus whip you because of me and you don't give me a look like I'm a sick puppy after I told you about Marcus, and that is a very strong thing to do. I love you so much Tris," he says and I nod slowly. He gives me a bear hug and when he pulls away, I feel cold. I kiss him on the cheek and we walk back to my apartment.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" he asks me and I shrug. "I can't believe the banquet is tomorrow," I say and he laughs. "I know right. I rememeber on the first day you were talking about Tobias saying how he was so quiet," he says and I gasp. I forgot about that, how I was telling Zeke and Four about Tobias in Abnegation, and Tobias was right next to me!

"Oh my gosh! That must've wen really awkward for you!" I say and he nods and laughs.

We chose a movie and we spend the rest of the day in my room. The movies were pretty funny actually and we were shaking so hard from laughter. We put in the last movie, Titanic. It was pretty sad in the beginning because he loves her so much and stuff. Then, Jack and Rose start making out, and I don't really wanna see that while I'm with my boyfriend, so I straddle Tobias.

"Hello there," he says and I laugh. I begin to kiss him and he kisses back immediately. Our kisses become feverish and we can't keep our hands off each other. My hands are on his chest and his are on my butt. I take off his shirt and trace his abs with my fingers. Over the past couple days, I realized that I didn't want to lose myself to anyone else but Tobias.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias say. "What?" I say while I kiss his collarbone. "Um, where do you plan to, uh well, go with this?" he says shakily and I laugh in my mind. He wants to have sex, but he doesn't want to tell me that. "Tobias, I've been thinking, and I don't want to lose myself to anyone but you. I'm ready," I say and I swear, he smiled as big as the distance from New Jersey to California. "Really?" he asks unsure and I nod. "Tell me if you want to stop," he says and takes off my shirt.

He continues to kiss my lips but makes a line of kisses down my lips, to my stomach. "I love you Tris," he says against my stomach and I flip him over so I'm on top. I begin to kiss his lips, and make my way down his stomach.

**Tobias**

Me and Tris spend most of the day watching action movies, but Tris wants to watch a movie called "Titanic", which is a love story type of movie I don't really mind, I would do anything for Tris. Jack and Rose remind me of me and Tris, Tris is too good for me, like Rose is, and Jack is some boy who falls in love with her, like me.

When Jack and Rose begin to have a full makeout session, Tris straddles me. "Hello there," I say and she giggles. She begins to kiss me and I can't help but kiss her back. She puts her hands on my chest and I put my hands on her butt, because she is leaning over me. She takes off my shirt and I feel a tingling feeling when she traces her fingers on my abs.

I don't know what I'm going to do, I know Tris is afraid of intimacy, but if she continues to kiss me like this, I don't know if I will be able to control myself. "Tris?" I ask weakly and she begins to kiss my neck, making me more ready for her. "What?" she says, her lips not leaving my neck. "Um, where do you plan to uh well go with this?" I ask, hoping to not make her upset. I really want to do "deed" with Tris, because I'm a Virgin, and so is she, and I love her so much. "Tobias, I've been thinking and I don't want to lose myself to anyone but you. I'm ready," she says and I feel myself smiling very wide.

"Really?" I ask, making sure she really wants to do this, not because I want to. She nods, "Tell my when you want to stop," I reply and take off her shirt. I kiss her lips and slowly make my way down her body, to her stomach. "I love you Tris," I say against her stomach and she flips me over, so she is on top of me now. She does the same thing I did to her, but when she starts to kiss my abs, I feel a situation in my pants. I moan out her name and she smirks. She grabs a small, square package inside her drawer and the rest is history.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I didn't want to get descriptive because I don't know how old my viewers are, but Tris did get over her fear in this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite! **

**Also, the next chapter will be my last chapter! Thanks for all of the support everyone throughout this story:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tobias**

I wake up with Tris in my arms, breathing steady. I smile to myself and think about something that I have had in my mind a lot lately. I've been thinking about if I should propose to Tris soon. I have fell for her. Hard. I love her way, way, way too much for me not to ask her to spend the rest of my life with me. I'm just scared that she would say no or that she isn't ready yet, or even worse, she is dating Zeke or Uriah. I shake that thought out of my mind quickly because I realize how stupid that is.

Tris stirs slightly beneath me and she smiles at me and looks at me with her beautiful blue/gray eyes. "Morning Gorgeous," I say and she closes her eyes and smiles. "Morning handsome," she replys and gets off my chest.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her and she groans. "Really sore," she says and I smirk, knowing it's because of me because of our, you know, yesterday.

We get dressed and head down to breakfast. We see everyone there and they are all smiling like maniacs. "What's wrong with you guys?" Tris laughs and they smirk even more.

Christina is the first to speak and she points towards me and Tris, and makes a heart out of her hands. "We all know that you guys are going out," Marlene shouts and everyone laughs, surprisingly, Uriah joins in. I look at Zeke and he looks kinda upset.

"I'm sorry," I say and he laughs, "I don't really care, I have an announcement for a certain someone here though," he says and walks over to Shauna and gets on one knee.

"Shauna will you be my girlfriend?" Zeke asks and Shauna squeals and hugs him, screaming yes several times. "So now everyone is dating someone, Zeke and Shauna, Me and Christina, Four and Tris, and Uriah and Marlene," Will says and everyone smiles, hugging his/her boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Are you guys ready for the new Dauntless members today?" I ask and everyone yells "Yes". We all laugh and the whole cafeteria stares at us, and laughs too, not even knowing what we are talking about.

I guess that's just how us Dauntless are.

The day goes by quickly and it is finally time for the banquet. "Hello fellow Dauntless members, and new Dauntless members. As you all know, I'm Uriah, and today we will be introducing the new Dauntless members," Uriah says and walks off the stage, clicking a button that makes all of the initiates names pop up on the screen. To my dismay, Cole is 5th, and is staying in Dauntless. Uriah calls up our names and me and Tris make our way to the stage.

"Hi everyone, it's Tris and Four and we want to congratulate all of the initiates. You guys all worked so hard and you all deserve to be in Dauntless. I'm sure you will find friends in dauntless," Tris says and holds my hand and squeezes, "Like I found all of my amazing friends here. Congratulations again, and have a great time in Dauntless!" Tris finishes an the whole room eeupts in cheers.

I smile at her and pull her towards me. I put both my hands on either side of her face and kiss her passionately. We get a few wolf whistles and all the initiates are gaping at their instructors kissing, and Cole looks like he is going to throw a fit. This just makes me want to kiss Tris harder, but she pulls away and rests her head against mine.

"I love you so much Tobias," she whispers.

I smile against her lips and say "I love you too Tris."

* * *

EPILOUGE (Tris's POV)

We are all sitting around the cafeteria table, me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene, eating dinner. It's been 2 years since me and Tobias first trained initiates together, the same year we started to date.

So much has changed since then.

Me and Tobias got married at the chasm a couple months after we started dating, and I happily said yes. Christina is pregnant, and is married to Will, Uriah and Marlene are engaged and so are Zeke and Shauna.

"So what should we do tonight? I say we go to a bar!" Zeke shouts and I tense up, and Tobias puts his arm around me. "No, I don't want to go," I say and everyone stares at me.

"Tris! You are one of the biggest partiers I know. You have to come to the bar with us!" Shauna says and I shrug. "I don't want to go, sorry," I say and Tobias nuzzles his head into my neck.

"Don't worry Tris, we aren't going either because of this party pooper," Christina says and points to her baby bump, we all laugh and when we calm down, they bombard me with questions again.

"Tris, you have been a real party pooper lately. You don't go drinking with us, you're always sick, you don't drink and-" Marlene says but Uriah cuts her off.

"No f*cking way," he whispers and everyone looks at him, confused. He looks at Tobias and Tobias gives a slight nod. Uriah smiles wide and gives us a thumbs up. I'm surprised no one else figured out about me being pregnant, everyone knew that me and Tobias try constantly.

"Is there something I missed?" Zeke asks and I sigh. I look at Tobias to ask him if it's okay and he nods and smiles.

I take a big breath and look at everyone,

"Guys, I-I'm pregnant."

I look up from my plate and see everyone with their mouths to the floor. They all start cheering at once and Tobias laughs.

"I BETTER BE THE GODFATHER!" Uriah shouts and Zeke wrestles him to the ground, "No I'm the godfather!" he shouts and I start dying of laughter. Me and Tobias both know that we are going to choose as godmother and godfather, Christina as the godmother and Uriah as the godfather.

Everyone is hugging me and Christina lifts up my shirt, revealing my not-so-flat stomach. She gasps "How many months are you?" she asks. "I'll be 3 months next Thursday," I say and she squeals.

All of the girls crowd around my stomach and all of the guys are patting Tobias on the back, saying congratulations. I didn't even realize that Tobias was walking over to me, until his hands were on my exposed stomach.

"That was a lot easier than expected," he whispers into my ear and I turn around. I see the man I love with all my heart, and will be spending the rest of my life with, the man who only told his past to me, the man who doesn't pressure me into anything , the man I love.

"Yeah, it really was." Tobias kisses me lightly and we take a while to pull away, and we can hear everyone else in the cafeteria cheering. Apparently, the whole Dauntless knows about me being pregnant now.

"I love you Tris," he says when we pull away.

I look at his chin, his lips, his nose, than finally his eyes. "I love you too Tobias, with all my heart," I whisper and I am rewarded with his amazing smile, and we walk, hand-in-hand back to our apartment, living the rest of our lives in peace and love.

* * *

**That was the last chapter, and I'm sad to see it end! I loved all of my readers for this story and I hope you guys will read my other stories. Thanks for all of the support and follow me on instagram: trispri0r . **

**Again, thanks for all of the support guys and I will write a new story soon! **

**Until then,**

**- trispri0r**


End file.
